Would you live here?
by SaySaeri
Summary: AU. A story about mostly single people who live in an apartment complex together along with their landlord and her brother. This is their daily life. A little OOC... All pairings. Today: 'I hate today,' is echoed in between the lines when one is forced to distract people and erase evidence on certain people's laptops. Hiroki says he's having a good week though.
1. Intro by Misaki

**Hey guys. I put this on the Sekaiichi Hatsukoi section because there were more Sekai characters in here, but the Junjou characters do get their moments. **

**Like right now, for instance. **

* * *

Misaki POV

Hi, I'm Takahashi Misaki, 18 years old.

...

I live here in this apartment building run by two siblings; Sumiko (Succhan) is 22 years old, and Aito is a little younger than me, but we're about the same age.

The rent isn't that much, and everyone here is pretty much like family. My actual family, my older brother, got married and work transferred him and his wife to Osaka. Our parents died some 10 years ago, leaving my Nii-chan to take care of me.

Now though, Nii-chan's away, and I support myself now with my part-time jobs and going to university. Well, I'm not actually by myself, but you know...

I live in a room on the second story, in between two guys named Yoshino Chiaki and Takatsuki Shinobu. Chiaki-san is a mangaka for shoujo manga (but he uses a penname) and Shinobu dropped out of his family and is working part-time jobs.

Chiaki-san is older than me, about 29, but he looks pretty young. Shinobu is a little younger than Aito, and he is at his last year of high school. Chiaki-san is nice, but doesn't really like huge crowds, and doesn't cook. Shinobu on the other hand, tries to cook, but he isn't really good. I've been trying to teach them, but it's very tiresome...

On the third floor are Onodera Ritsu, Yokozawa Takafumi, and Kamijou Hiroki. Ritsu-san is a librarian at the library closest to the hospital. He tends to be shy and is a bad drunk (not that bad, but he thought so)... because of that he is the official responsible person you call for if you're intoxicated since he refuses to drink now. He's 25 years old.

Yokozawa-san is a sales person for comics. He is a cat person, and he may seem mean on the outside, but he is actually very nice. He can also cook well and teaches Ritsu-san sometimes, who actually improves for some reason, unlike Shinobu and Chiaki-san. He just turned 27.

Kamijou-sensei is one of my university teachers at 29 years old- really strict and likes to throw things. He's really scary, but Ritsu-san says he's really nice, but he just can't express well. When he's drunk, he's pretty talkative. He has two adoptive daughters, Shizu and Arashi.

Shizu is actually named Shizukesa, but I tend to call her Shizu. They both didn't have names until Kamijou-sensei named them after _'the calm before the storm'_ because that was the order of when he found them one stormy day. Shizu is about 4 years old while Arashi is still a baby. We still don't know where they came from.

On the fourth (and last) floor are Kisa Shouta, Kohinata An, and a lounge/game room. Kisa-san is a shoujo editor who works at the same place as Yokozawa-san and Chiaki-san, Marukawa Shoten. He's a 30 year old with a baby face, and is short. He tends to go out with a lot of guys, and sometimes they come disturb us when Kisa-san rejects them.

Times like these, we're grateful Succhan and Aito can fight very well being the children of a dojo master.

Other than that, Kisa-san is a fun guy to hang out with. Kohinata An is about Ritsu-san's age, and was his former fiancée. She tends to go travel a lot, and brings stuff back when she comes home. She is like the big-little sister of this apartment building. The first time I met her though, I seriously thought she was Ritsu's sister. That's their relationship now anyway.

The lounge-and-game room is one of the most fun places to be; it has a karaoke machine, a huge television, and shelves of CD's and DVD's we watch and listen to most of the time. Also a snack bar and other necessities. It's where we have our 'Game Night', like a family gathering.

For some reason, Ritsu-san, Chiaki-san, and Succhan get competitive during the karaoke portion...

Oh, and on the first floor is Succhan and Aito of course, along with a smaller lounge and a drink machine.

On the topic of the drink machine, the first time we got it...

* * *

Still Misaki POV

"Why did you call us out here all of the sudden?" asks Yokazawa-san once all of us sat in the lounge on the first floor. It's about late afternoon on a Sunday, and all of us were mostly in our rooms. The only one missing was Shinobu, and he was out shopping. Please Kami-sama, don't let him bring home more cabbage.

"Look at what I bought!" Succhan goes to the entrance and pushes in a drink machine. "Dun dun dun! Isn't it beautiful?"

"..." We all just stare.

"...I'm going back to the room," Kamijou-sensei says sounding annoyed as he feeds Arashi her bottle, and Shizu follows him as he goes back into his room.

Soon enough, Kisa-san laughs and says 'sorry' as he leaves, followed by Kohinata-san and Chiaki-san.

Aito shakes his dark haired head at his sister. "I told you they won't care."

She pouts. "Geez..." She looks to Yokozawa-san and Ritsu-san. "What do you guys think?"

"Ah, well... How much did you pay for it exactly?" asks Ritsu-san.

"Eh... Not much. It has nothing inside, but I plan to-" Suddenly, a drink pops out of it.

"Are you sure it was emptied out?" asks Yokozawa-san.

"Yeah, I," she picks it up and looks at it curiously, "Wow, it's cold."

"Maybe it's haunted?" I ask, walking over to touch it. Sure enough, it was cold.

Ritsu-san and Yokozawa-san walk up to it now, and Ritsu-san touches one of the panels and it lits up. "E-eh...?!"

Yokozawa-san looks behind it. "It's not even plugged in... the hell?"

Succhan looks awed and hugs it. "Wah~ Internal battery, I'm so happy!"

Suddenly, it begins to shake, and we all step back except for Succhan who got pulled away by Aito.

"I really think it's haunted," I say.

"Take it back where you got it," says Yokozawa-san.

"I can't," says Succhan. "When I turned around the guy and his cart were gone."

The hell? "You got it from a guy with a cart?" She nods.

"The guy looked so funny too, with a beard and bad American accent."

We all just stare at her. Like, where does she do her shopping at?

"Hey guys," Shinobu comes through the entrance, "What's happening?"

I look at his bag full of only cabbages.

Dear Nii-chan and Nee-chan in Osaka, and my parents in Heaven, please wish me luck for my impossible student.

* * *

**Shizukesa and Arashi are from my fanfic Doll Masters (SIH fanfic) while Sumiko and Aito are from We meet again (JR fanfic). They're my OC's.**

**I don't own any of Shungiku Nakamura's works.**


	2. Always in the library

**Hey guys. AU's are fun. **

**Like... the different circumstances amuse me. **

**Warning: Language, like the B-word. **

* * *

3rd POV

This is Takano Masamune. He is a unregistered cat lover and the head editor of Marukawa's Shoujo department Emerald. He can be bossy, demanding, critical, and impatient- but pssh... not all the time... Maybe... It works though, and thus life goes on with the Emerald group.

He isn't at work right now though. Oh, 'where is he?' one may ask. Well...

Right now it is lunch time, and he is relaxing at a particular library that he's been visiting for the past year.

And he is totally not interested in the librarian of the particular library close to the hospital... He is not watching the way he puts up the books with a smile on his face, or when he bends down to pick up something that he (Masamune) totally didn't drop just so he can see the guy bend down right in front him so he can-

"Here you go," the librarian, whose name he doesn't know since the guy has had no name tag since ever, says, handing Masamune his pen, his fingers slightly brushing against his accidentally, and Masamune wondered if he could feel the sensations he can feel.

Apparently not, as the librarian goes back to his putting up books. Seeing that not many people were around them, Masamune takes this chance.

"Are you single?"

Stiffening, Ritsu turns around with the most surprised look on his face. "D-Do you mean me?"

"Well, do you see anyone else?"

"A-ah..." The dear librarian blushes, "O-okay then... Uh, yes, I'm single..."

"I see..." Masamune says, hiding his excitement.

"But I don't plan on dating anyone."

And this brings disappointment to the cat lover. "Why?"

"W-well... For a long time now, I've been in love with someone else, but it's been unrequited... I don't mind though," he smiles at Masamune, "I'll wait forever."

_'Oh God, he knows how to unintentionally break someone's heart, just like **him**,'_ thought Masamune, feeling utterly disappointed from the bottom of his heart. He hadn't felt this upset since he made the horrible mistake of breaking up with his kohai in high school to see what would happen.

Flashback:

"I'm breaking up with you," teenage Masamune says expressionlessly. From the start, hadn't he meant to do this in the first place along with shattering his little kohai's illusion?

This was just a little trick though- he does love Ritsu after all. It's not like he was going to just take it and-

"I understand."

"!" Masamune froze, and looked down at the 15 year old with concealed shock.

To top it all off, Ritsu smiles at him sincerely as he bows, breaking the 17 year old's heart. "I wish you the best of luck in the future.. Senpai," Ritsu says, small tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

And before Masamune can do anything in his shock, Ritsu turns and runs off.

"Wait..."

* * *

"Oy, wake up." Rubbing his eyes, Masamune turns to see his friend Yokozawa looking at him in disappointment. It was dark now in the offices. "Everyone left already. Go get your ass home."

"On it..." Masamune mumbles as he picks up his stuff, ready to leave.

"Oh, yeah, Masamune..."

"What?" he asks as they go into the elevator together.

"I'll be gone on a business trip for three days- and just to make sure you take care of yourself and Sorata, my neighbor is going to check up on you."

"What are you, my mother?"

"Might as well be," Takafumi scoffs, "Anyway, don't give him a hard time.

Walking out, and one look at the sky, Takafumi frowns. "Damn it, it's raining..."

"Yokozawa-san!" They both turn at the voice, and Masamune freezes, his mind going back to the time when Ritsu came back to school to give him an umbrella.

"Ritsu..." he says so quietly no one can hear him. It was his Ritsu. The librarian is Ritsu.

"Onodera, why are you here?" asks Takafumi to the brunette as he approaches them wearing a black jacket and holding a umbrella with one hand, the other holding an unused one.

"Kisa-san told me you were still here and it began to rain so I thought..." he hands Takafumi the umbrella, "Here you go."

"Thanks," Takafumi says, before turning to a silent Masamune, "Masamune, this is my neighbor who is going to visit you."

"Ah! You go to the library," Ritsu says, recognizing him and bows, "I'm Onodera Ritsu. Sorry I never introduced myself earlier. I don't chat as much as answering questions at work."

"Good, you know each other already," Takafumi says, opening his umbrella, "Let's go. Just give him your umbrella since you and I are going the same way.

"Okay," he says, handing Masamune the umbrella and going back to Takafumi, "See you tomorrow, Takano-san."

As he walked the direction opposite from him, Masamune looks back to see them one more time, sharing a umbrella together and chatting about something he doesn't know about.

* * *

Back at the apartments, 3rd POV:

"Okay guys," Shouta says in the game room, setting up his camera, "Ready? Yokozawa-san and Ricchan should be here soon."

"I don't get it though," Misaki says, "What are we doing exactly for your blog?"

"Just this little thing where when they come back and come up here, we are just going to say things and see what they say."

"Oh, like a imrov?" asks An.

"Yep! Okay," Shouta goes to a sitting Chiaki and takes his sketchbook away, "Focus!"

"But-" Shouta throws it to Shinobu, "Give it back!" Shinobu throws it to Aito, who hands it to his sister.

"Chicchan, it'll do good to take a break," Sumiko says, putting his sketchbook under her seat, "When it's over I'll give it back to you."

An looks around. "Where is Shizu-chan?"

"I think Kamijou said something about taking the girls to a check up or something," says Shinobu.

"Hey," they all look to Shouta looking at the lights on the elevator, "They're coming! Get in position!"

...

"Guys?" Ritsu says as he and Takafumi walk into the room, "Why are you all up here?"

"Why am I up here?" asks Sumiko. "Why are you guys up here?"

"Oh, we saw no one downstairs and we though-"

"And thought what?"

"That... that you guys would be up here."

"..."

"...?"

Shaking her head, Sumiko turns to Shouta. "I'm so sorry."

Ritsu looks at them, confused. "What?"

"No," Shinobu stands up. "I'm sorry. I ate the doriyaki from last week, not her."

"...What?" Shouta looks at him seriously. "You... you ate my doriyaki?"

"I'm serious. I also shared some with the cat that was visiting Yokozawa-"

"What?!" Takafumi strode over. "You fed Sorata doriyaki?"

Shinobu put his hands up in defense. "I just wanted him to like me."

"You just can't give a cat doriyaki!"

"Well," Shinobu says obviously, "I did. And he liked it."

Aito sighed. "Idiot..."

"Stop it!" Everyone stares at Chiaki. "You guys are tearing this family apart!"

"Your girlfriend is cheating on you!" blurted out An.

"...What?"

"With that guy at the convenience store," she added. "I'm sorry."

Misaki and Sumiko pointed at her. "I knew it!"

"What?!" Chiaki looked at them, "You guys knew?"

Shinobu rolled his eyes. "It was pretty obvious. She even walked him by the apartment dozens of times."

Shouta chuckled. "She was also kind of a bitch."

A series of 'Yeah, she was' went around the room.

A few hours later, some 40,000 views also agreed with that and Chiaki breaks up with her.

* * *

**I don't own any of Shungiku Nakamura's works.**


	3. Makes you wonder

**Hello! **

**Some of you may find it annoying, but their landlord Sumiko likes to nickname people.**

**School is starting. It is a sad and happy time. **

* * *

3rd POV

Looking back one more time, Takafumi thought he did the right thing. He still thinks that he did the right thing.

Like, ever since he heard both sides of the story, he felt that he had to be the adult for the two idiots.

One idiot that was nice and straightforward- but also cautious, and the other idiot that thinks too much and drags himself so down to the point where his life was at risk.

Yes, they work well together.

At first though, Takafumi didn't feel that way- meeting Masamune first, and having to take care of the him in that horrible state, he seriously blamed Ritsu as the sole cause of the problem- not keeping in mind the family troubles.

But then years later in a new apartment with a strange family environment, he met the guy and realized it was him during one fateful night where the guys celebrated his stay with drinking, to which afterwards Ritsu decided to never drink again.

Takafumi could never confront him about it though, as his landlord seemed to somehow know what was going on and kept close to his side at first- saying that she needed to know her new 'little' brother despite that he was some 5 years older than her. It was through her though, he realized that he needed to try to evaluate the situation from both ends.

It didn't help though that he sort of loved Masamune. It really didn't- it made him so impartial to Ritsu and he wanted to shut the guy away somewhere so he would never meet Masamune again and string him along.

Of course, the landlord explained that Ritsu wasn't the type, and pestered him to get to know him, along with his other neighbors.

And that was when he ended up listening to Ritsu's side of the story one day. After hearing it, Takafumi found that if he were in Ritsu's shoes, he probably wouldn't have forgiven Masamune for a prank like that- and if he were in Masamune's shoes, he wouldn't have let him go without an explanation, let alone even do a prank like that.

Then, after Masamune began working at Marukawa and they hardly really hung out other than switching back ownership of Sorata, Takafumi found himself hanging out more with Ritsu and the 'family'.

Yes, 'family'- they even have family nights and dinners.

Sighing, Takafumi enters the train and goes on his way.

* * *

At the Apartment Building:

"Eh, leaving so early, Ritsu-pyon?"

Ritsu looks back at his landlord, who was sweeping. "I have to go visit Yokozawa-san's friend before I go to work."

"Oh, yeah," Sumiko says, remembering Takafumi telling her about the situation of that in detail, "Okay, see you!"

After he leaves, Misaki comes out. "Oh, you're leaving rather early too, Micchan."

"Nii-chan called earlier and said he had a package for me at his best friend's house so I'm going to go get it."

"Does he not know the address here?"

"He does but he had something for Usagi-san so he went ahead and sent it there."

"Usagi-san...?" Her face then awed in recognition, "Oh, you mean Aki-chan?"

Misaki looks at her curiously. "You know Usami Akihiko?"

"Eh... I don't work here the_ whole_ time, Micchan. I have a life other than mothering you guys."

"What do you do?" asks Misaki curiously. Ever since he's been living here, he has mostly seen Sumiko here, only leaving when to go shopping.

"Well, I deliver Chicchan's manga material most of the time, or if anybody else needs me to take something to or from them I do it. And I watch Arashin since Shizukechi goes to school now. And other stuff."

"? Other stuff? Like what?"

"I help Shoutan with his blog thing and more other stuff... Really, the only thing you won't see me doing is eating octopus. I freaking hate that tentacle feeling in my mouth." She looks at her watch, "You have classes today right? You better go now."

"Oh! Okay," he turns and runs off, "Bye!"

Minutes later, Shouta comes out and sits on the steps. "Mornin'!"

"Shoutan, isn't this too early for you?"

"No way," he chuckles, looking to the side. "...I just ended up waking up early."

"Did you eat yet?"

"Yeah, I ate. Just, I feel..."

She looks at him with a raised brow. "If you need a quick lay, you know that is-"

He blushes furiously and glares at her. "It's not that type of problem!"

"Hehe... Sorry. What's wrong?"

Looking around, he spoke quietly. "For a while now, my heart has been feeling strange and it's really hard to sleep."

"Ehh...Why?"

"Why?"

"Yes, why? Shoutan, it has to start somewhere," something comes to her mind, "Is it a guy? Did..." She goes over to grab his hands enthusiastically, "Did you fall in love without judging appearances, my shallow brother-child?"

He shakes her hands away. "No, like that will ever happen- he's good-looking, but..."

"What?"

Shouta sighs. "I'm pretty sure he's straight, and it... it...sucks knowing he's one of those things I can never get."

"Do you just want to let it all out? Cause I know it's something I can't help you with. Is it that guy working at the Marimo bookstore?"

He looks at her in surprise. "How did you know?"

"I go shopping by that store a lot. You know, you're not the best at making it convincing that you are not checking him out."

"W-what?!"

"I bet he noticed too. That's how obvious you were."

"No way..." he says in disbelief before running back inside to further hide his embarrassment, "I-I'm going to get ready for work!"

* * *

At Marukawa, a few hours later: *Using last names for the Emerald group because it's easier with them*

Looking at his boss for a few moments, Kisa leans closer to Mino. "Is it me, or is he in a good mood?"

"Shh... Don't mention it- let's see how long this lasts."

"Oy, get back to work!"

"Ah, sorry!" they both say.

Noticing the editor across from him in a sour mood, Kisa looks at him curiously. "What's wrong, Hatori-san?"

"Yoshikawa Chiharu isn't answering my emails and calls," he gets up, "I'm going to go see her."

"Noo!" Kisa shoots up, "You can't go see her!"

"Why not? I haven't met her yet either after all this time, so this is a good opportunity."

"No! You can't! Here," Kisa takes out his phone, "I'll call her on her cell. What do you need from her?"

Hatori looks at Kisa suspiciously. "Why do you have her cell number?"

"B-because... Because-"

"Shoutan~ Chicchan asked me to take this to you since the construction nearby sort of shut our electricity down," Sumiko comes in with the papers and hands it to him, "Okay, bye~"

"Wait."

Sumiko turns to Hatori. "Hmm?"

"Why couldn't Yoshikawa-san bring this to me herself?"

"She's really shy. Yeah, that's it," she nods to herself, "She is a very shy, delicate flower who hates large groups of people."

"I'm her editor. Is it okay if I go visit her?"

"No, you can't."

Hatori frowns. "Why?"

"Because you need the landlord's approval to enter the apartment building because," she lightly glares at Kisa, "Certain, unwanted individuals try to barge their way in because of a certain someone."

"Can I go talk to the landlord then?"

"No. She's not going to let you in."

"Why?" Hatori didn't understand this.

"Because going in there involves a lot of... trust. Like introducing your fiancée to your parents. And you know, I would think most parents want their child to only have one fiancé in their life. We also treasure our privacy."

"This is for work, I assure you."

"..." Sumiko turns to Kisa and whispers to him. "I don't think I can keep this going, what do I do?"

"Hey," they look to see Ritsu come in with An, "I thought we were all going to lunch together and Chiaki-san's waiting-"

Kisa points at An, "She's Yoshikawa Chiharu!"

An widens her eyes before backing away while hiding behind Ritsu, earning a small glare from Takano. "No, no, no- I'm not getting involved with this one!" she looks at Hatori, "I'm not her!"

"Ah, Takano-san," Ritsu says, "Do you want to come with us for lunch?"

"Of course," he answers, faintly sounding very happy, and Kisa finally understands.

So he points at him. "Takano-san, are you like this becau-"

Hatori interrupts him seeing that the conversation has shifted. "As her editor, shouldn't I at least meet her once?!"

"He just doesn't give up..." Sumiko says, shaking her head like she can't believe it.

"You are Chiharu-san's editor..?" asks Ritsu.

"Yes."

"Thank you for your hard work. She is very lazy at times- but when it counts, she does what she's supposed to. About the fact that she doesn't want to show her face to anyone but us though, I'm sorry. We promised her that we wouldn't tell anybody about who she really is."

"Who she really is?" Hatori asks, frowning.

"Yoshikawa Chiharu is a pseudonym. I cannot tell you anymore than that, please understand."

"I see..."

"She doesn't feel that she would be someone her fans would expect, so..."

"No, I understand," Hatori sighs. "But please tell her that I would really like to know her."

"Of course," Ritsu says, before shaking his head at Kisa and Sumiko. "Not that hard guys."

* * *

Evening, at Usami Akihiko's living quarters:

"Why can you not live here?" Akihiko asks, watching Misaki cook dinner for him as he requested this morning. "Rent is free."

"But Nii-chan agreed that living alone would be best for me while I adjust into society- also, Succhan's rent is affordable and it's like having another family so it's nice."

Akihiko looks at him expressionlessly. "I see..."

After a moment of silence, Misaki suddenly feels arms wrap around him. "U-Usagi-san?! I'm cooking here!"

"..."

Sighing, Misaki continues his cooking._ 'He also did this with Nii-chan, right? Does he feel lonely?'_ Misaki thought, remembering when he first saw Akihiko, clinging to his brother. Feeling a small twinge in his chest he frowns. _'Does this mean I'm a replacement?'_ Shaking the author off, he turns to turn off the heat and grab a plate. "Stop it, Usagi-san. I'm not like Nii-chan who's okay with you hugging him."

"...Do you remember that night on Takahiro's birthday? When he introduced his fiancée?"

"Of course! And Nee-chan's name is Manami," Misaki says, wondering why the author brought it up all of the sudden.

"Not that. I mean when we-"

Interrupted by Misaki's cell phone, Misaki picks it up. "Sorry, Usagi-san. Hold on," Misaki walks off, "Hello?"

It's Shinobu. "Where are you? Hurry and come home- it's our turn tonight and Kisa wants us to do it soon and I want to do it. Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry-"

"Okay, okay!" His friend can be so childish at times. "I'll come soon. Bye."

He grabs his stuff and faces Akihiko. "I have to go now, Usagi-san. If you don't finish it wrap it and put it in the fridge, okay?"

"Will you come by tomorrow?"

"...For what?" Thinking about it, Misaki didn't really have a reason being here other than Akihiko wanted him to. From the thoughtful silence coming from Akihiko looking for a reason he wanted him to come tomorrow, Misaki wondered if the author indeed felt lonely. "Uh, nevermind Usagi-san. I'll come by tomorrow after school."

"Do you want me to pick you up?"

Remembering that the man has a flashy red sports car Misaki shook his head. "No thank you! I have to go shopping first so I'll just go to your place straight from there." No way was he getting picked up by the flashy red ride.

* * *

**I don't own any of Shungiku Nakamura's works.**


	4. Different reactions

**Hi. This is the same day as the last chapter, but with Hiroki, and at the end of the day with Ritsu.**

* * *

3rd POV

Colorful walls lined the room, children happily playing with each other as nurses went about their work.

Not all children though.

Walking into the room, a certain dark haired giant of a man noticed one small child sitting by herself as she seemed to be waiting for someone.

"It's Nowaki!" yelled the other children as they began to crowd him, smiles on their little faces. As they all begin to talk to him all at once he didn't forget the presence of the lone child.

Quietly, he asks the children why they weren't asking the lone child to play with them.

"Her dad is scary, and when we went to go ask her if she wanted to play she shook her head," one of the girls says, "I think her dad is a meanie and is not letting her play."

Nowaki, not quite frowning, looks up at the child, only to see no one at her seat. Looking around, he found the child talking to a nurse and excused himself from the children for a bit.

The nurse smiles as she talks to the child. "Your father just has to sign a few more papers that he missed the other day, just wait out here a little more."

She shook her tiny head. "I don't wish to play with other children who speak ill of Papa..." Nowaki froze at this. This child was rather formal for her age. "Where is Arara?"

The nurse looks questionably at her. "Arara? Oh, you mean Arashi? She is sleeping in her stroller-wait," they watch as the child rushed out of the room.

Assuring the nurse that he would go after her, Nowaki tries to catch up with the child. "Wait! No running!"

At this the child stops, her short dark brown hair bobbing as she straightens her self up for acting so rashly. "I'm sorry," she begins slowing her pace.

"Do you know where you're going?" asks Nowaki, slowing his pace as he walks by her so she wouldn't be left behind by his large pacing.

"They said I would be bored so they put me in that room but I wasn't bored at all. I like being with Papa and Arara."

"I see..." Nowaki smiled. This child seemed to be very attached to her parent. "Is your mother here also?"

"We don't know of our mother," she says, staring straight ahead, "I have no recollection of anything before Papa found us by ourselves but that it was cold and Arara needed help."

"Oh," Nowaki says. _'So they're adopted...'_

"Papa gave us our names when he found us. Papa and Auntie thought it suited me, but the others thought it was kind of long and weird so they call me Shizu."

"So what is your name?" Nowaki smiles. "I'm Kusama Nowaki."

The girl laughs airily. "Kamijou Shizukesa," Nowaki stills as she skips on ahead merrily at seeing someone. "Ah, Papa!"

Trailing his eyes up quickly at the form the child was hugging, Nowaki found himself eye to eye with the person he's been in love with since his 17th year.

* * *

At the Apartment Building in the late evening:

Sweeping yet again, Sumiko stops as she greets Hiroki and his daughters. "Ah, welcome home-"

"Whatever it is, don't let him in!" Hiroki interrupts as he opens the door and pushes the stroller inside, along with hurrying Shizukesa in.

"Eh?" She went unanswered as the door closed shut, and turned back around sweeping casually, "Okay..."

"Excuse me!" She looks up, doing a double take at the size of the dark haired stranger.

Sumiko frowned at the man in confusion. "You seem like a nice guy," she looked at the door before looking back at him, "What do you need?"

"Have you seen a man come this way, with a stroller holding a baby, and a little girl?"

"Yes. Yes I have."

He looks relieved. "Do you know where they went?"

"They went inside."

He looks at her in confusion before staring at the apartment building. "Here?"

"Yeah, but," she stopped him from heading inside, "You can't go in."

"Why?"

"It's a policy going on since we've had suspicious men trying to get the attention of one of our own. It all has to go by the landlord. I'm sorry."

"Oh..."

Feeling guilty at the now dejected looking man, Sumiko caves in a little. "I can tell you when he leaves for work or comes home, if you want. Sometimes he works late but..."

"Really?!" He said happily and a little loudly. She gestures him to quiet down.

"Shh, don't tell him I- oh nevermind, he'll know it was me. What's your name?"

"Kusama Nowaki!"

Her blue eyes go a little wide. "...You're Nowaki?"

"Ah, yes... Does Hiro-san talk about me?"

"Uh, yeah, but only ever when he's..." she shakes her head, "Nevermind. Anyway, do you have something to write on or whatever?"

In Hiroki's Apartment:

After entering his apartment after getting the girls in, Hiroki sat down against his front door, his head on his knees.

"Papa?"

"..."

Leaving him room to think and letting herself be ignored, Shizukesa quietly tends to Arashi, making sure her sister wouldn't cry as she took her out of the stroller.

"Tomorrow," she looks up at him as he stands up and walks to his bookcase, "Everybody has something to do and I'll be working late so you'll be with a friend of mine and someone will pick you up, okay?"

"...You'll come home though, right?" she asks in a small voice.

Sighing, he does to her and pats her head. "I will."

After a while, she curiously asks him, "What's your friend's name?"

"Akihiko. Just try to keep to yourself and you'll be okay. Be sure Arashi doesn't cry too much."

"Okay."

* * *

Back outside the Apartment Building:

"So what do you do, Hirakawa-san?" asks Nowaki.

"Call me Succhan! And I... My friend found out this late afternoon that his library won this contest to get renovated so I'm going to help him pack up and plan how to spend his free vacation."

"Oh, that's great!"

"I know right? But when it's done the library is going to be bigger, so he'll have to interview and hire new people."

"I see. Which library is it?"

"The one near the closest hospital."

"Really?!" His eyes light up in excitement, "I work at that hospital!"

"Eh... Thank goodness... Oh," she paused in thought. _'Hicchan said Nowachi wanted to be a pediatrician...'_

"Why thank goodness?" asks Nowaki curiously.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just- yeah, ignore that." _'Why did I say that?'_

* * *

At Takano's Apartment:

"If that person you loved came back, would you really take them back?"

All Ritsu could do was just stare in thought as he sat across from Masamune, some beer cans on the table separating them. He wasn't the one drinking though...

After a while, Ritsu gives a small smile. "Actually, Yokozawa-san asked me that once, and An-chan..."

"And?"

"An-chan said as long as it wasn't one-sided yes, and Yokozawa-san- the first time he said let them suffer... and the second time, the other week- I don't know why he brought it up but he said take them back but no more if they end up playing around with me again..." he trails off, "Something like that."

"Well, I'm sure," Masamune casually moves his beer side to side, "If they came back to you, they'll never let you go ever again."

"D-don't say that!" he blushes, "You can't hold on to someone forever."

"Yes, you can."

"No, you can't. What if they need to go to the bathroom or go to work?"

"Oh, that's what you meant... Anyway, what's your answer?"

"What?"

"Would you really take them back?" he asks, a little too serious and intense to Ritsu.

"...I ...I," Masamune watches as Ritsu pauses in thought, his face flushed and in a somewhat conflicted face expression that made him want to hug the man close and-

"Dammit," he mutters as he sets his head on the table in defeat. He could feel his lower regions coming to life, more strongly than the last time he found himself thinking about Ritsu.

"T-Takano-san?!"

"I'm going to turn in early. You better head out." Masamune stands up and goes to grab Ritsu's stuff.

"Did I do something wrong?" Ritsu asks as Masamune hands his stuff to him.

"No, nothing. I'm just feeling a little... wrong right now."

"I-Is there anything I can do to help?"

"...No," he says. _'Not yet, at least...' _

"O-oh, Okay... Well, good night, Takano-san."

"Good night." After the door is shut, Masamune sighs and heads off to prepare for sleep. "Need a cold shower..."

* * *

At Ritsu's Apartment:

Hearing a ring upon entering his apartment, Ritsu picks up his cell phone. "Hello?"

"It's Yokozawa. They decided to end it a bit early, so I'm coming home tomorrow night instead of the day after that in the morning."

"Oh, okay."

"He... He didn't do anything, did he?"

"Takano-san? No- I just now came home. He said all of the sudden that he wanted to sleep early, so he told me to go home."

"..Huh."

"W-what?"

A sigh at the other end. "Onodera, what do you think of Masamune?"

"What do I think of him? W-why-"

"Answer it!"

"O-okay! Um... He's a nice guy, sometimes he stares too long but that's okay- when I went to Marukawa for lunch I don't see it but Kisa-san tells me he yells a lot but he does his work very well..."

"Is that it?"

"H-huh? W-what do you want me to say?"

"Does he not look familiar..? Anything?"

"I don't understand..."

Another sigh at Yokozawa's end. "When I come back, we're all going to hang out together."

"...Eh?"

"Before I hang up though, Onodera..."

"Y-yes?"

"When Masamune was in high school, his last time wasn't Takano. It was Saga."

"...Saga?"

"See you in a few seconds." He hangs up, and Ritsu puts his phone to the side as he absorbs this.

_'So... So Takano-san is Senpai? Saga-senpai...?'_

"Wwwwhhhaaaatttt?!"

Hearing a ring again, he picks up his phone. "H-Hello?" He remembered he lived in an apartment building and hoped he didn't disturb anyone.

"So how are you taking it?"

* * *

**I don't own any of Shungiku Nakamura's works.**


	5. Why wouldn't you like it?

**Hi. Next day.**

* * *

3rd POV

"Heeyy~!" Sumiko calls out as she comes in, dodging workers carrying boxes outside, "Where are you, Onodera-san?"

"Over here!"

After finding him surrounded by half filled boxes full of manga, she jumps over some of said boxes to where he was. "Who are these guys?"

"Workers hired by Usami-san. He wants construction to begin as soon as possible."

"Weh... It makes me wonder how fast construction is..."

"Why did you call me Onodera-san?" asks Ritsu as they clear out the manga area.

"Well, I don't know these people and it would be strange for them if I say what I normally say, right?"

"I think I get your point..."

"Oh yeah, um..." she looks over at the other people around, "Yokozawa-san, he told me something interesting-"

"A-ah... so he did..."

"What do you think I should make tonight for his coming home?"

"Huh?"

"It's Friday and he's coming home, so I thought we could use this as an excuse to eat together. What do you think?"

"I don't know..." he looks hesitantly at her, "So you're not..?"

"What?"

"You're not going to elaborate on what Yokozawa-san told you?"

"Do you want me to? In front of these people?"

"N-no..."

"Okay then~ I have limits you know, I can't be that nosy," she pokes his cheek affectionately, "You're my bookworm child, next to my shy shut-in child, Chiaki."

He blushes in embarrassment. "I-I'm not that much of a child."

"To me you are, in a way where you're also my brother. You know, I haven't seen Ai-tan lately since he's been with our Grandfather training and balancing school. It's sort of depressing..." Shaking it off, she goes to grab a box. "Anyway, let's clear this out.

A few hours later, they look to see a dark haired expressionless business man with glasses walk to them. "Excuse me."

"Ah, Usami-san! Do you need anything?"

"Wait... Usami?" Sumiko looks him up and down. "Usami..." She points at him. "Haruhiko?"

"Yes," he answers. "I'm Usami Haruhiko."

"I see..." she says, looking a bit tense. "Well, it's nice to meet you."

"Su- I mean, Hirakawa-san?" Ritsu questions as she grabs a nearby ladder and begins to climb to the top shelves.

"Don't mind me, just continue. What did you need, Har- Usami-san?"

Looking up at her for a moment, Haruhiko talks. "I would like to begin construction tomorrow. With the rate the workers are going, the books should all be out in storage by tonight."

"I see."

"And I understand that other then mainly running the library, you are also the heir to Onodera Publishing?"

-SLAM- Ritsu jolted for many different reasons as a book crashed right into the box; they both look up to see Sumiko glaring at Haruhiko before turning back. "Sorry."

"A-ah, I'm sorry, Usami-san," Ritsu says, "What does that have to do with my job here?"

"Wouldn't it be best to work there to prepare yourself than here?"

"W-well, I'm quite content with my life as it is at the moment- taking over won't be until a long while."

"Did his parents put you up to this?" asks Sumiko, climbing back down to put more books into the box this time, but more carefully and correctly.

"I believe that is none of your business."

Sighing, she goes back up the ladder. "I'm so ranting to Aki-chan after this," she mutters.

Catching a gist of his brother's name, Haruhiko looks at her in faint surprise before Ritsu points out his phone ringing. Excusing himself, he leaves the room.

Ritsu looks up at her after he leaves. "What was that?"

"You don't see the connection? He's Usami Akihiko's brother."

"Really?!"

"They don't like each other though. I can see why," she huffs, "I'll try to behave myself but I can't promise anything."

"What did he do?"

"They hardly see each other, but when they do, Haru-chan almost always bad mouths Aki-chan's career choice and tells him to come home. Like, just leave him alone! He's raking in money successfully, and it's something he likes to do! I think I understand where he's coming from, but I still don't like it."

"I see..."

"And I don't know if your parents asked him to ask you that or whatever, but I thought that was a good answer. Your mother's still going to probably make a fuss, but oh well," She looks at her watch, "Do you want to go for lunch? We can also go invite the others."

"Okay," As they leave, Ritsu looks curiously at her. "How do you know Usami Akihiko?"

"Remember when Shizukechi and Arara came here? I went to go buy a teddy bear and ended up meeting him."

"Oh, was he buying a teddy bear for someone?"

"No, for himself."

Ritsu looks at her in confusion. "For himself?"

"Yeah, and we both ended up picking the same bear that was the last in stock so we ended up at a stalemate," she clenches her fists as she grips her bag, "It was crazy. I let him win though when he threatened to pay a lot- like very huge amount- for it, but I made sure that he wouldn't do that again. Why would you even waste that huge of amount for a teddy bear?"

"So then what happened?"

"I went the next day when they re-stocked and got one."

He shakes his head, trying not to laugh. "...Seriously?"

"Hey, I always wanted to have a stalemate at the store. Anyway, he ended up forgetting his receipt so I went to his house to give it to him. Then it turns out he doesn't keep receipts so I started arguing with him until his editor came and yelled at him for not turning in his manuscript. I was about to leave until she dragged me back in and asked me for any ideas. Then we all became friends."

"That's it?"

"Yep."

"No, that can't be it."

"...Okay, I became sort of an agony aunt to him. Then that's about it."

"I see..."

"Also, you don't remember? Micchan's older brother is his best friend."

"Oh yeah... I forgot."

"Micchan also went to him for tutoring before his older brother transferred to Osaka and moved in with us."

"Ugh..." Ritsu rubs his temples. "I felt like that just all went through my head the first time he introduced himself."

"That's right... That was around the time you tried to help Chicchan with his work since he was behind- your first taste of Hell Week, right?"

"I think so..."

* * *

At Akihiko's place:

Silence reigned all the area besides the sounds of Akihiko typing on his laptop. Once in a while he would glance at the small child sitting on the loveseat at the other side of the room quietly rocking the baby.

_'Is she really Hiroki's kid?'_ The author thought, looking at her in disbelief. _'So quiet...'_

The calm atmosphere broke all too soon though as the door slammed open. "Sensei! I have the-"

"Waaahhhh!"

Gasping softly, Shizukesa takes a toy to try to calm the baby, before turning to the sorry editor and pointing to the couch across from Akihiko. "Sit down and speak softly, please!"

"Y-yes..." says the guilty editor, quickly going to sit while Akihiko held back a snicker.

"You got in trouble..."

"You shush too, Aki," Shizukesa rocking the calmed baby, "She didn't know Arara was sleeping."

"Hehe," Eri points at him, "She shushed you."

"Shut up," he mutters.

A few minutes later with no disruptions as the baby was fully asleep and Shizukesa sat near the window reading, Eri talks quietly to Akihiko. "Who is she?"

"My friend Hiroki's kid. I told him don't take to children, but he insisted I take them until he gets someone to come take them home since he's working late."

"She behaves so well..."

"Excuse me," they watch as she goes up to Akihiko, "May I go make something to eat?"

"Ah, she's so cute," Eri says, hugging the child and putting her down, before going to the door. "I'll just go get something for all of us to eat. What do you want to eat?"

Shizukesa looks at her in wonder. "Doriyaki?"

"Eh? Doriyaki? That's what you want?"

She nods enthusiastically, bouncing slightly in happiness. "Doriyaki~"

After Eri leaves to go get food after squealing at the child's adorableness and said child goes to the balcony to look out and see if she can see the limited amount of people she knew, Akihiko takes his cell phone and calls Hiroki.

"Yes?" answers Hiroki.

"How do you feel about doriyaki?"

"Damn it, Kisa!" Akihiko can hear him mutter angrily. "Don't tell me you're feeding Shizukesa that."

"No." _'Not yet, anyway...'_

"Good. You wouldn't believe how she gets when she eats too much."

"What?"

"She- actually, she doesn't really do anything. She just looks at you with this happy dumb smile- other than that she acts normally. Also, too much sweets can be bad for a child."

"Really? I remember when we were little that-"

"No bringing up our childhood!" With that, Hiroki hangs up.

"Aki~" he watches at the child skips in happily, still hung up that she was going to get doriyaki, "The sky is so blue and pretty! Just like Auntie's eyes!"

"Oh?"

She nods. "And the trees are a pretty green, like Micchan's eyes!"

"Micchan?"

She nods again. "Misaki!" Akihiko thinks for a bit before confirming that it was the same as his Misaki.

"And what is Misaki's last name?"

"Takahashi!"

"I see. What's he like?"

"Micchan's very nice! Sometimes I go sleep over with him, or Auntie, or Uncle, or other Auntie..."

"Sleep over?"

She nods. "Sometimes Papa goes out late so I end up going to sleepovers."

"What else do you do with Micchan?"

"I watch him cook," she says, her warm brown eyes lighting up, "I want to cook to, but he says not yet since I'm still little. Sometimes, all of us go to a bath together for fun."

"Oh," Akihiko simply says, feeling a tad bit jealous, especially at the sleepover part.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"I'm jealous."

"Jealous?" she cocks her head to the side. "Of what?"

"I want to play with Misaki too."

"Oh?" she frowns sadly for the man who seemed to really want to be a part of their fun before getting an idea. "Tomorrow's Saturday! Come play!"

"Where?"

"Papa, Micchan and Shicchan are taking me and Arara to the park! You can come too! But," she looks him over seriously, "Don't go on the swings, I don't think I can push you. I tried pushing Papa once, but he fell into a puddle. He blamed Shicchan though because Shicchan began laughing at him."

"He fell?" says an amused Akihiko, "What else do you do with your Papa?"

"He reads to me at night."

"Oh, with pictures?"

She shook her head, somewhat confused at his words. "No, we read about history. Sometimes it's memoires."

"..." He looks over to her book she put back on the loveseat she was sitting on previously to see that it was one of Hiroki's old history books. "Is... Is it not boring?"

"Boring?"

"Do you read other things beside history?"

She taps a finger on her mouth in thought. "Sometimes Micchan, Uncle Shouta, or Uncle Chiaki read me manga... And Uncle Ritsu reads me stuff from this author called Usami."

"..What do you think of Usami's novels?"_ 'Has Hiroki not told her who I was other than Akihiko?'_

"It's nice."

"..." _'What? Nice?'_

"..."

"...That's it? What do your Aunties read to you?"

"We look up stuff on the internet. Or we get bored and I braid their hair."

"Okay. Now I ask again. What do you think of Usami's novels?"

She shrugs. "It's nice..." She sees his disappointed expression, "Really nice?" She doesn't understand why he seemed so disappointed with her response.

_'This child is not normal.'_ "What does your Papa think of Usami's books?"

"I don't know. Only Uncle Ritsu reads me it."

"Does he not have his books on the top shelf or something?"

"I don't know. I can't see the top shelf. He has a lot of top shelves."

Before he could ask anymore, Eri quietly enters the room, "I have your dori-"

Shizukesa runs happily to her, temporarily forgetting Akihiko, "Doriyaki~"

* * *

**- I'll continue the other half of the day later.**

**- lol Can you see who are Shizukesa's influences? **

**I don't own any of Shungiku Nakamura's works.**


	6. His answer, suppressed wanting

**Hi. Next day, other half. **

**And here's what someone wanted. Ritsu POV... sorry if I didn't do it justice.**

* * *

Ritsu POV

I can do this. Just one knock...

No... Turning away from the door shake my head. See, this is what happens when work finishes early and you end up in front of someone's apartment.

Will it make sense if I forgive him and run back into his arms? Just like that?

Is it really that easy? It can't be though, right? I'm so confused.

Now that I think about it, it's been 10 years and we don't really know each other...

-Ring-Ring- "Hello?"

It was Sumiko-chan. "Ritsu-pyon, when you're done with what you're doing, can you go buy some stuff for me? I'll text you it, okay?"

"Okay, oh- Is it okay if I bring Takano-san?" Since I'm already here anyway. "He's Yokozawa-san's friend so I thought that maybe... he could come eat with us..?"

I know she doesn't really like outside people coming in but... "...Yeah," she sighs, "He can come. Bring Sorachi too."

"Oh, okay. Thank you." Wow. This sounds like I'm-

"Geez, this sounds like you're bringing home a date or something-"

"N-n-n-n-no... No it's not!"

"...You were thinking the same thing, weren't you-"

"N-n-no! I was thinking the opposite!"

"It's okay if you think that, Ritsu-pyon. Take it easy, okay?"

"Oh... Okay..."

"Bye" She hangs up.

Sighing, I put my phone back in my pocket. Before I can turn around properly, I bump into someone. "Oh, I'm-"

Ta...Takano-san?! "Wha-wha... " He's staring at me so I look away, "You just now came home?"

"Yeah."

"Ooh..." I wonder if he just now came home, or if he actually heard that whole conversation...

"...Yokozawa's coming home today, right?"

"Right! Right!" I look back at him to see that he was still staring at me. "Um..." I look back down and remember that I have to go shopping. "Can you go to the store with me?"

"Like a da-"

I'm sure I'm blushing, and I shake my head. "Noo! No... Yo-Yokozawa-san's coming over and we all thought we can have a big dinner together..."

"Okay."

"And you and Sorata are invited too, so..."

"It's his weekend anyway," Takano-san says, going inside his apartment. "I'll go get him."

...

"Does she really need that much stuff?" Takano-san asks me as we walk to the apartment building.

"Well, she was being very specific on her list she texted me." It wasn't like it was heavy, but it was a lot of stuff.

"Let me carry some of it."

"No, it's fine," I say, looking at him, "You're holding Sorata in his carrier."

"It's not that heavy." After a while, he speaks again. "You never answered me the other day."

"W-well, you told me to leave before I could!"

"So what's your answer?"

Now? "I..." I should have seen this coming. But what do I say? It's too soon for me! "That..."

"Yes or no?"

"H-hold on..." I look around to see no one but us. "It... It's been 10 years, if th-they do come back, how are you so sure that they'd still like me back?"

"Just a feeling."

"How are you sure that they won't fall out of it?"

"They won't, because it's you."

He just goes through all that so quickly... "But what about years later after that? I... I'm the heir of Onodera publishing- I've already turned down marriage to An-chan, and I plan to turn down anything else my mother wants for me-"

"Idiot!" I-Idiot? "Did you not hear me yesterday? They'll never let you go ever again. Ever."

W-when he says it like that, it sounds more like a threat than a promise...

"Stop it."

"W-what?"

"That face. Uggh," he began walking again- I didn't notice that we were standing around and quickly followed. "It's turning me on."

"D-don't say that!" I say, gripping on to the groceries tighter in embarrassment.

"You brought it on yourself."

We finally arrived at the apartment, and instead of Sumiko-chan sweeping, it was Shinobu-kun. "Hi."

"What are you doing out here?" I ask.

"I was exiled from the kitchen and I was bored. I don't know how she does this every night until everyone comes home. It gets creepy after a while. Oh," he sees the groceries, "Give it to me."

I hand him it, and he gives me the broom, "Thanks." Before leaving he glances at Takano-san before looking at Sorata in his carrier. "Hi, Sora."

Before I follow him in, I look at Takano-san. "T-Takano-san."

"What?"

It's now or never, I guess. "From before... Yes."

"For what?"

I give him a look of disbelief. "My answer!" I turn away, "...It's yes." With that I take Sorata's carrier from him and switch it with the broom, rushing inside before he can say anything else.

* * *

3rd POV

"Yokozawa-san!" Said person turns to see Misaki waving at him across the street with Shizukesa and the stroller with Arashi inside.

"Are you guys now on your way home?" Takafumi asks.

"Yeah. Did you eat yet?"

"Oh, no."

"Good! They're cooking tonight since you're coming home. Great excuse to eat together huh?"

"What are they making?"

"That I don't know, but I'm sure it's something delicious."

"Hi!" chirped Shizukesa, earning a pat on the head from Takafumi.

"Where's your Papa?"

"At work," she says, her smile unfaultering as she looks up at Misaki. Takafumi and Misaki know though that she's probably worried. "He'll be home soon though, right?"

"Ah, maybe. But if he's really late we can save food for him, okay?"

"Okay."

"Is she sleeping?" Takafumi asks, looking at Arashi's stroller.

Seeing that it was dark Misaki pulled the top flap back, revealing the very awake baby. "Nope," says Misaki.

"Ahh..." Arashi coos, her arms moving outwardly.

"Here," Misaki stops for a moment, before lifting up the baby and handing it to Takafumi in exchange for his briefcase. "I'll just put this in here," he says, putting the briefcase in the stroller as Takafumi holds Arashi.

"Why me?" Takafumi says, not quite making it sound like a complaint. As he looks at her he lightly ruffles her head. "Her hair grew more," in response she lightly pats his cheeks and around his neck.

"Eh? Who's that?" asks Misaki, and Takafumi looks his direction to see his friend sweeping in front of the apartment building.

"Takano?" Takafumi says in surprise.

"Oh, you're back," says Masamune, now looking at the baby. "How did that happen?"

"She's my neighbor's!"

Masamune looks at Misaki. "How old are you?"

"Not his, it's the other neighbor who isn't here!" says Takafumi, gesturing Misaki to go inside. After he fully goes inside with Shizukesa, Takafumi looks at him in question with the baby still in his arms. "Why are you here?"

"Since I'm your friend, they invited me- and I brought Sorata over."

"I see... And Onodera? Did he tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"That he knows that it was you."

"Oh..." Masamune pauses as he remembers he and Ritsu's earlier conversation and smiles. "I figured."

"Is that so? Well, since that's all over with, I'm telling you this for your own good."

"Telling me what?"

"If you guys are going to be together again, do it the correct way."

Masmune looks at him with a deadpan expression. "What."

"No sex until_ he_ is ready? Got it?"

"What the hell do you mean by that?!"

Seeing that no one was around now, Takafumi lowers his voice just in case. "Masamune, you may have slept with just about everyone back in college, but he- didn't do things like that. He seriously waited for you."

"...What?"

"Even I feel a little guilty- anyway, be patient. I know that's probably hard for you, but try. Got it?"

"It wasn't easy for me too you know-" he shakes his head at Takafumi, "You don't know how much I wished it was him instead."

"I know," Takafumi answers, slightly flinching of heartbreak as he was one of the 'everyone' back in college. "But try it in the right order of things that start a relationship."

"Yokozawa, I_ love_ him. And I've been wanting him for a long time now- the order has already been messed up ever since high school. I can't just..."

"You've been waiting this long. You can wait a little more."

"I can't," Masamune says in frustration, "It's torture enough seeing him in front of me in the flesh when we're alone together."

"Well, you two won't be alone today, we practically have the whole family here," Sighing, he pats Masamune on the back with his free hand. "Come on. They're probably wondering why we're still out here."

As they went inside, they didn't notice the red sports car in the corner, the driver having heard everything and jotting down notes in his notebook. He intended to make sure his love got home safely, but he certainly didn't expect this to come up.

After a few minutes he drives back home, wondering what to name his new BL story.

* * *

**Whew, Okay...**

**- What would Akihiko call it? Sekaiichi Ai? I mean, for Junjou Romantica, he had it as Junjou Ai or Jun'ai? I'm not sure.**

**I don't own any of Shungiku Nakamura's works.**


	7. Watching construction, and giving in

**Ah, the things you do...**

* * *

A month and some weeks later, it's October...

"So... when do you think it's going to be done?" Sumiko mumbles as she stares at the ongoing construction on the library. "With all those delays..." She looked to see a mostly expressionless Haruhiko, but he emitted a aggravated aura.

"At the end of the week," he says in a firm tone. "It will be done."

"Sure..." she mumbles, not quite sure of that. "The outside is nice though, and I like that we'll be able to walk on the roof. We can put potted plants up there and a hammock."

They continued to talk as they stared dully at the construction. "Don't you already do that with your apartment?"

"Have you not seen it? It's not constructed that way."

"...Would you like me to change that?"

"No way..." She eyes him. "You're really stressed out right now."

"Something that I'm used to."

"Eh... If you say so. I'm going to force all of us to a hot springs soon, you can come if you want."

"Will Akihiko be there?"

"Of course."

"Then no."

"Oh? Not man enough to just ignore him?" He gives her a look and she continues. "It's just that, you shouldn't let his very presence or mention bother you. Both of you are very impressive men-" she lightly punches him, "But obviously you're the most impressive one."

"How so?"

"So impressive, I can't read you at all. You're just like," she pats his chest, "What are you? You look sturdy as a wall, but I can probably take you down within seconds."

"Really-" He jolted as she immediately grabbed his arms and pinned them behind his back as he leaned forward against the fence.

"See?" After a while, she looks around them and begins searching around. "Hey, can you feel if I'm able to get to your pockets and take your wallet?"

"What will you do with it?"

"Oh, nothing. I just never had an opportunity like this and wondered if I can take people's pocket belongings like this."

"You do realize this position is rather questionable?"

"Then tell me where your wallet is!"

"It's in the car."

"Liar," she manages to fish it out and lets go of him. After he gets himself standing straight again she gives it back to him. "See, did nothing with it. Not like I can do anything with it anyway."

"You could have taken all my money and use it."

"I have my own money, thank you," she crosses her arms and huffs, "What do you take me for?"

* * *

At Marukawa Shoten...

"Oy, where the hell is the manuscript?!" Takano yells angrily from his desk.

"It's coming- I told you that like a minute ago!" Kisa yells back just as pissed. "What is your problem?!"

He didn't really have to ask that- Kisa already pretty much guessed what the problem was. Standing up, he grabs his cell phone and walks around the corner. "Where are you going?!" yells Takano.

"Emergency call!" Kisa snaps back. Finding a quiet enough place, he calls the source of the problem.

"Hello?"

"Ricchan, what are you doing right now?"

"Answering questions viewers asked on the blog addressed to me and looking at-"

"Okay then come down here right now, it's urgent!"

"W-what's wrong?!"

"I don't know what you did or maybe didn't do, but Takano-san's more angry than usual."

"H-he is? I didn't know... He's been really quiet nowadays when I go to his place."

"May I ask what you guys do together exactly?"

"Watch a movie or something."

"That's..." _'So tame...'_

"Wait..." Ritsu seemed to think something over, "I-I think I know..."

"What? What is it?"

"I... He... Yokozawa-san was trying to tell me the other day- I..."

"Whaaaat?" Kisa asks, really curious now.

"U-uh, nothing. Just go back to work. Don't worry."

"I wanna go home..."

"Just a few more hours, right? You can do it." At that, he hangs up. Sighing, Kisa closes his phone and walks back to his station. To his surprise, the head editor didn't yell at him or anything. Instead, he seemed preoccupied with whatever was on his phone. Nonchalantly, Kisa walks behind him to see that it was just a picture of Sorata laying against the couch in the game room, presumably on Ritsu's lap.

* * *

After work...

Masamune did not know how much more he could endure. At first, he thought it would be okay with just nuzzling or cuddling Ritsu to satisfy how much he wanted to touch, but no...

He wanted more.

One would think it'd be enough, but then when the sensation's tingling becomes almost torturous and the person in question smells extremely delicious for some reason it just...

"Takano-san!" He comes out of his elevator to see Ritsu waiting in front of his door, shyly smiling at him. Gasping softly and finding his heartbeat rising again rapidly, he walked carefully and tried his best not to embarrass himself as he goes to open his apartment door.

Once inside, he found himself putting his coat and everything up before heading straight into the kitchen. "Are you hungry, Takano-san?" asks Ritsu.

"No, I-" he spotted his coffee machine, "I'm going to make coffee. Just go ahead and sit down."

"Okay."

...

"What is this?" Masamune says, actually curious this time what this show as they lay on the couch together.

"I remember this... It was a Korean drama Shinobu-kun made all of us watch- it was really good. I guess they finally got around to make a Japanese adaption..."

"Sounds good so far."

"I'm too used to the Korean version..." sighing, he snuggles closer to Masamune, only to feel him freeze. Looking up, the man seemed not to notice it, trying his best to get absorbed into the drama. After a while of finding no response, Ritsu looks away while lightly (and 'accidently') brushing his fingers lightly against Masamune's already growing erection.

"Oh," he pulls away, "I'm sorry..."

"...It's okay," Masamune says quietly, and Ritsu squirms nervously in a moment of awkward silence before ultimately giving in now to what was going to happen to him originally sooner or later.

But where should he start? Ritsu blushes as he lightly grips onto Masamune's shirt- he refused to actually ask out loud if they could have- he shakes head. There has to be another way than that...

Quietly and ever so awkwardly, he begins to reach up and wrap his arms around Masamune's neck. Ignoring Masamune's surprised expression he plants a light kiss on his lips, to which the latter immediately responds as Ritsu felt himself hugged tighter against him.

Soon enough they pulled away for air, and Masamune trails kisses up Ritsu's neck, all the while slipping his hands under Ritsu's long shirt and began lightly pinching his nipples. "Ah..."

"Ritsu..." Masamune murmurs against his skin, before stripping Ritsu of his shirt in a flash.

Gasping, Ritsu looks to the side in surprise at how he did that before looking back and becoming trapped by the intense gaze of his older lover. "Taka-mph," Quickly pulling away from the kiss Masamune nestles his head into the crook of Ritsu's neck.

"I'm sorry, I... I don't think I can hold it in anymore." After moments of painful silence, Masamune why Ritsu didn't say anything until he felt arms hug his neck and lifts his head up slowly to see Ritsu with his eyes shut tightly, before they opened warily and blushed even more now that they were now having eye contact.

"N-no, I'm sorry. That was really mean of me... I-" Ritsu pauses and gaze becomes shy. "D-Don't hold back, okay?"

...And he listened.

* * *

The next day...

Yawning, Masamune woke up dazedly and looked at the clock. Deciding that he was going call in sick, he lies back onto the mattress before snuggling happily against the warmth next to him on the bed.

"Mm..." It did his heart plenty as sleepy green eyes open with adorably confused blinks until he sat up and looked at him. "You have work today and it's-" he looks and his eyes widen at the time, "You're late! Really, really late!"

"It's fine..." he reaches over and hugs Ritsu into his arms and against his chest. "Besides, someone has to take you back home until you can move your legs again."

"Gah," Ritsu sighs in exhaustion, leaning against his chest and listening to his heartbeat. "You really didn't hold back..."

"Of course," he feels through Ritsu's hair gently, "With your permission."

"Mmm..."

"I love you, Ritsu."

"..." Gazing down, the brunette was found fast asleep and Masamune smiles as he hugs him closer, falling asleep again himself.

* * *

**- This has to be one of the most awkward things I ever wrote in my life. I am so sorry that scene probably sucked. All I could feel was awkwardness. **

**I don't own any of Shungiku Nakamura's works, besides my OC's.**


	8. Loving someone, and weekend change

**Okay, focusing on Junjou! Oh, and I guess Takahiro and Manami would be back by now... almost...? They're not in this chapter in the flesh though.**

**I want some M scenes, but I don't think I'm ready for it just yet... maybe...**

* * *

_'How should I express my love for you?'_

"Usagi-san! Let go!" Misaki says as he tries to shake the author off once more, "I'm cooking!"

_'Idiot Usagi...'_ thought Misaki as he glared at what he was cooking,_ 'Making me feel like this.' _He felt grateful that the author couldn't hear how fast his heart was beating.

...

"Usagi-san," Misaki says while they sit to eat, "You should just hire a private chef or something."

"I like Misaki's cooking."

"B-but, I... I can't be here all the time, you know. With school, my part-time job, and the stuff we all do at home; it's really busy."

"Then quit, you part-timer. I'll pay you for cooking."

"No. I don't want you to pay me..." Misaki mumbles as he puts some food into his mouth._ 'Now that I think about it... Why am I still visiting him like this...? He's not tutoring me anymore, and if I need help now I can just ask anyone at home.'_

_'So... isn't this just me visiting my brother's best friend?'_

_'...Isn't that strange? What does Usagi-san think about this?'_

"Usagi-san... Do.. Do I ever trouble you coming like this? I mean, you no longer tutor me so I have no reason to be here."

"It doesn't trouble me," Akihiko says, before going back to eat.

_'That's all he is going to say?'_ wondered Misaki. "I have no reason to be here."

"...Then just don't come anymore," Akihiko says simply, emotionlessly picking at his food now. "It's not like I force you to come here."

"But-" Misaki pauses as he looks down at his food._ 'But...? But what? If I have no reason, then obviously I shouldn't come here so often.'_

_'But...'_ Misaki refused to admit it as he took a bite of his food. _'It... It's not like... I like being here, with him...' _He shakes his head._ 'No! I just like to cook things in his nice kitchen! But, then, the kitchen at home is just as nice...'_

_..._

_'...I like being with Usagi-san,'_ Misaki mused sadly as he walked home, admitting to it in thought, _'But even since that night when Nii-chan told us about getting married, Usagi-san is still in love with Nii-chan right? More than 10 years is a long time...'_

_'I can't compete with that...'_

* * *

Days later...

Akihiko lay his head back on the couch as he hit writer's block. _'He really... Why did I say that?'_ thought the author. He really didn't want Misaki to not visit. And he really wanted to go correct the boy like he should have done earlier when he said he had no reason to be here.

He walks out to his balcony to take a smoke._ 'Is 'Because I love you and I want you here?' a reason?'_

If he told his past self months ago that he'd be falling for Takahiro's brother... he probably would have mocked himself and ignore himself afterwards.

With Takahiro, he worried and made sure he stayed within his best friend's graces... like walking on hard egg shells that reinforced itself the more oblivious Takahiro became. Misaki though, made him want to take at least a more active action than watching and being on his good side. Actually, when they first met, they weren't on each other's good side anyway.

_'Get along for Takahiro's sake...'_ Akihiko mused, _'That's what we were probably thinking then.'_

"Maybe," he took out his cell phone, "He's not busy right now?"

* * *

"Misaki!" Shinobu says in determination, "I will help you through this!"

"I'm not sure... It'll go away soon."

"It won't. You and I are like parallels in a way; your brother to my sister and Usami-sensei to Miyagi. It's technically different, but the thing in common is that we're both in unrequited love! We have to stick together!"

"Shinobu..."

"Besides," Shinobu says, hugging Misaki's back and frowning as they sit on the couch while Misaki plays the console, "I lack in skills that you have and vice versa. We're like a puzzle piece!"

"Is that so...? But what about the other piec-" Ring, Ring! "Can you pick that up for me?" Misaki asks as he is distracted by the game.

"Sure," Shinobu opens and puts his ear to the receiver. "Hello?"

* * *

"Who is this?" asks Akihiko, frowning.

"Misaki's friend. He can't talk to you right now."

Akihiko didn't like this at all. "What is he doing?"

"How is that any of your business? He just can't talk to you right now."

"Just let me talk to him."

"...Call back later and try again," with that, Misaki's friend hangs up. Clenching his cell phone in his hand, Akihiko turns to go inside and get his car keys.

* * *

"Who was it?" asks Misaki, on the final stage.

"I don't know. It was a blocked call. Was it-"

"Yes... What did he want?"

"He just wanted to talk to you."

"Oh," Misaki says a bit downcast, before shrugging with a sigh, "Okay."

* * *

"Let me see Misaki," Akihiko says, looking down at the current only female living at the apartment building as she sweeps with a passion.

"No way; no invitation from said person or any person, no coming in," she says with ease, her long brown hair flowing along her back as she didn't tie it up.

"I'll pay you."

"Oh, please. I have enough money with me, thank you."

"I'm going to Takano-san's," says Ritsu as he walks past her. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"Come home soon!" Sumiko says as he leaves, sighing, "They grow up so fast..."

"You're really strange," says Akihiko, after Ritsu is out of ear shot. "Doting on grown men like your own child."

"I can say the same about you too, Aki-chan. Living by yourself in a huge apartment with teddy bears and the frequent uncleanliness."

"Hey," they look to see a disgruntled business man, "Is this where Kisa Shouta lives?"

"Hey," Sumiko mimics unsmiling dangerously, her blue eyes suddenly darkening as she slowly removes the hidden blade in her broom, "Do you want to die today?" Akihiko didn't understand what was happening, but he glared at the man.

Quickly, the man departs sputtering out excuses that he must have gotten the wrong place.

Sighing, she puts her blade back in and Akihiko looks at her curiously. "What was that about?"

"One of my little babies tend to attract various men... ugh, I'm like a knight guarding a castle."

"And the I'm the sorcerer wishing to enter the castle and fulfill a prophecy sent to me by fate."

"What the..." They look to see Hiroki pushing a stroller with Shizukesa by his side. "What are you doing here, Akihiko?"

Akihiko points at him. "Invite me inside so I can see my prince."

"...What?"

"My lord, please don't listen to this absurdity of a child man-sorcerer!" says Sumiko, pushing a giggling Shizukesa inside, "Please, head inside quickly!"

"You guys are so..." Hiroki shakes his head as he walks past the both of them with the stroller containing the sleeping baby. "Idiots."

* * *

"I'm not sure about this, Shinobu," Misaki says as they eat ice cream in the main kitchen on the first floor, "It's strange..."

"No, it's not! It's... you. I mean, the name Usagi was from your brother, right?"

"Yeah..." Misaki sighs, putting up his ice cream, "Still that feeling of being compared, or being a stand-in..."

"Seeing you depressed really sucks you know," Shinobu says, before going to hug him, "Free hug."

"Wait, I'm still holding this," Misaki holds up his spoon and tries to walk to the sink as he drags Shinobu along, "You can let go now!"

"What are you guys doing?" They look up to see Hiroki looking tired and in his pajamas.

"Healing hugs," Shinobu says, hugging Misaki, who still tries to put up the spoon.

"When you guys are like that..." Hiroki looks at them carefully, "You two remind me of..."

"? What?" asks Misaki, deciding to toss the spoon from the three feet away distance and making it.

"Nothing. Just hurry up and go back to your rooms!"

* * *

Masamune thought he'd never feel more happy in his life. Gently, he ran his hand through Ritsu's hair as the brunette slept close to him.

No, they didn't do anything beyond kissing and cuddling; he just wanted his sleeping buddy. Also, there was a deadline tomorrow and such things would totally take up more time...

_'Almost the weekend,'_ thought Masamune, caressing Ritsu's cheek to his collar bone that his t-shirt didn't cover,_ 'Maybe we should just stay in the whole day...'_

...

Next day...

"Hey, Takano," calls Takafumi as he walks up to his desk, "Let's go drinking this weekend."

"No thanks, I'm going to spend time with Ri-"

"Oh, no, you're not!" They looked to see Shouta munch on his doriyaki angrily. "You know how many weekends he has been spending with you? Now, it's our turn!"

Takafumi looked between them uncomfortably as the two editors glared at each other. "Guys..."

"He's _mine_..." Masamune states, "And technically, he's with you guys more than me!"

"Heh... Kukuku..." Masamune and Takafumi watch in confusion as the baby-faced editor chuckles and takes out his cell phone and goes to speed-dial. Putting the receiver next his ear he smiles as he waits for the call to go through, having put it on high volume for the two to hear.

"Hello?" they hear Sumiko's voice.

"Where's Ricchan?" asks Shouta.

"Oh, he's up on a really high ladder right now- we're almost done with putting all the books back-Eeek!" They hear large thuds and Shouta frowns in worry while Takafumi goes closer to the phone.

"Are you guys alright?" he asks.

"E-eh... we're fine Fumi-nyan, his elbow just sent a box of books falling down, that's all. Scared me so much...! Anyway, what do you need from Ritsu-pyon, Shoutan?"

"What's he doing this weekend?"

"Ah, about that... Shoutan, An-chi called us earlier and she's going to be back tonight so we have to pick her up, and..." they hear her sigh, "She met someone and he's going to stay with her-us for a while."

Shouta looks at the cell phone in disbelief. "No way... Who?"

"I don't know, but apparently he's Japanese too and she met him earlier in college. Ritsu-pyon's going through a worried big brother stage right now, especially since his mother was really opposed of them rejecting their arranged marriage. He's afraid she's going to throw a fit again..."

"Gah, just ignore her," says Shouta, "Anyway, does that mean we're still doing you know what tonight?"

"Of course! Ah, but Fumi-nyan said he was going to go drinking."

"What?" says Takafumi, "Why do I need to be there? I appeared in enough already," he cast a panic glance at a suspicious Masamune.

"Only for a little bit. Ritsu-pyon's going to be tired after all of this so he's just going to head in early," they hear her sigh before reluctantly saying, "...And tell Masa-nyan he can come and stay over as long as he only stays on your guys' floor and down. I don't want him going to the game room just yet."

Masamune looks at the phone. "Why are Yokozawa and I '-nyan'?"

"Eeh... You're there? You guys like cats, so it just sounded right to me."

* * *

Hiroki looks up at the clock. Most of the classes ended today, and work was almost done for now; maybe he can finally go home early and-

"Kamijou-sensei!" says Misaki as he enters the room in a frenzy, "Help me!"

"What! What is it?! Can't you see I'm almost done here for the day?" Quietly, he added, "Can't this wait until we're home?"

"No, it's... Usag- Usami-san."

_'No Usagi?'_ thought Hiroki, _'It really sounds weird when he says it, probably cause I'm too used to him saying Usagi...'_ "What's wrong?"

"He parked his really flashy car in front of the university and people are telling me he's waiting for me! I just planned to go straight home today, I don't know what's happening! Please tell him to go away!"

"You know, that's harder than you think right? What did you do?"

"I-I don't know! I haven't talked to him in a while. I.. I mean, isn't weird for someone like me to be hanging out with my older brother's best friend?"

"Well..." _'Actually, that is kind of weird.'_ "Anyway, how long has he been out there?"

"My last class actually ended two hours ago; I've been trying to leave in different ways, but he ends up noticing and beats me there so I can't leave."

_'Something is up... Wait... Maybe...'_ "Have you tried calling Sumiko?" He was going to say Shinobu, but that be impossible considering the teenager refused to step anywhere near the school his father worked at.

"She's still at the library with Ritsu-san. And everyone else is still out."

"No," says Hiroki, "There is Yoshino, but I doubt he can help in this situation..."

"Wait," says Misaki, "Isn't he the one babysitting today? Shizu is with him, right?"

"Yes, but how can she hel- Oh..."

Thus, they begin phase 1 in their plan.

* * *

**I'm like, so tired. College is pretty fun though...**

**I don't own any of Shungiku Nakamura's works, besides my OC's.**


	9. Loudly, I can't hear you

**Continuation from last chapter!**

* * *

_'Why won't he come out? I'm sure he saw me,'_ wonders Akihiko, standing with crossed arms as he leans against his car. Taking a smoke, he blows out some smoke._ 'It's been more than two hours...'_

"Aki!" He turned to see Hiroki's little Shizukesa, along with someone pushing the stroller holding Arashi he assumes is from the apartment building they live in, but he doesn't know this person.

"Picking your father up?" asks Akihiko.

Nodding, the child smiles before gesturing to the unknown man. "This is Uncle Chiaki!"

"Oh, I see," Akihiko looks at the man, who seemed about Misaki's age, "I'm Usami Akihiko."

Chiaki flashes a timid smile. "You... You are an author, right? Sorry, I'm not much of a literature fan..."

"That's fine. I..." He sees a glimpse of familiar brown hair and goes to turn, before he could though, he feels something hitting his knee and looks to see Shizukesa holding one of his books at him.

"I asked Papa about your novels, and he gave me one from one of the top shelves that Uncle Ritsu never read to me."

"Oh?" He can see that it was one of his early works. "What did you think?"

She hugs the book close to her as she peers her warm brown eyes up at the author. "It was okay."

"...Okay?" He couldn't believe this, yet again. "Just okay?"

"The satisfaction of the main character while still holding his loneliness at the end..." She continues to look up at him as she brings up the book to cover the bottom part of her face, tapping to her chin absentmindedly. "I... I felt confused."

"Confused?"

She looks about, trying to hide that she was looking for a signal from a certain someone. To Akihiko though, it seemed like she was trying to nervously think of a reply for him. To the side, Chiaki is texting on his cell phone.

Akihiko sighs. "You are a little girl after all, you've never experienced adult emotions regarding love yet since you are young."

"I think Papa can give you an argument about that, when he was little he told me-"

"In the clear!" Akihiko looks at Chiaki in confusion as he said that.

"What is in the clear?" asks Akihiko.

"Oh, oh... No-nothing... Just this level on a game I'm playing," he puts his phone up and gets ready to push the stroller forward. "I guess we should just go meet Kamijou-san since he hasn't come out yet?"

"Okay," Shizukesa says happily as they depart to go see Hiroki, leaving Akihiko by himself looking at his cell phone once more and calling Misaki.

* * *

"He's calling again?" says Misaki quietly aloud as he enters the apartment building in peace._ 'It... It wouldn't hurt to pick up this once...'_ "Hello?"

"Misaki..."

"Wh-what is it, Usami-san?"

"..."

"Usami-san? What's wrong?"_ 'Is he still at the university?' _"I... I'm at home now, if that's what you were wondering."

"...At home? How?"

"I walked of course!"

"I was there the whole time- I didn't see you leave. I could have drove you home."

"It's fine! Extra exercise is a good thing, so..."

"Let me take you home next time."

"No thank you! I'm a grown man technically, so I don't need-"

"I'm home," Shinobu says upon entering the building. "Who is it?" Shinobu mouths to Misaki.

"Usami-san," Misaki mouths back with a conflicted smile.

Taking the phone from him, Shinobu talks to Akihiko. "Misaki is going to be busy for a while. Don't you have manuscripts to turn in?"

"Who are you?"

"You don't remember me? I'm Shinobu," he pauses, "His best friend."

"Shinobu..." Misaki says, worried for how this was going to play out.

"His best friend...?"

"Yeah," Shinobu remembered a bit from the other night, "Kamijou even mentioned kind of that Misaki and I reminded him of you and Takahiro." _'He didn't outright say the names, but it was obvious.'_

"...Takahiro and I, huh?" Akihiko says quietly from the other line. "Who's who?"

"Who's who...? Well, obviously, Misaki is Takahiro and I'm you- except that I'm not a writer and I like cabbage instead of teddy bears and Misaki isn't as oblivious and book smart."

"That is true..." mumbles Misaki, sulking a little that he wasn't as smart._ 'At least I have my common sense...'_

Ding, ding. Shinobu looks at the phone to see that someone else was calling. "Hey, we have someone else on the line, so I'm going to hang up on you." With that, Shinobu accepted the other call. "Hello?"

"Shicchan? Are you with Micchan?" Sumiko asks.

"Yeah. What's wrong?"

"I forgot some of the stuff for tonight, can you and Micchan come over here so I can give you yen to buy it? We're going to be here awhile before going to go pick up An-chi and her boy-" he hears Ritsu saying something incoherent in the background, "Her guest. Her and her guest."

* * *

Later in the evening-night...

As of now, Masamune was pretty acquainted with all of the people in the apartment building, even Sumiko's younger brother who was gone a lot.

He seriously wondered why he couldn't go to the last floor and what they were doing, but for now, he won't pry. Although, it's been an hour now and he's curious...

Sitting in Ritsu's living room part of his apartment, Masamune looks around where he sits before getting up and going to a table with pictures on it.

Noticing a little sticky note on it, he lifts it a bit to read it: **'Remind me to give you the other set of pictures from when we went to the zoo with Shizukechi and Arashin for the first time. I also need to give a set to Hicchan. - Sumiko'**

Looking through the pictures, he can see that they were fairly recent, some a year or two ago. He spots a series of photos where one has Ritsu, Shouta, and Chiaki laying down on the grass smiling, one with Sumiko and An on flowered grass putting flowers in another's hair, one with Misaki and Shinobu on the grass laughing about something, and another with an unamused Takafumi and Hiroki sitting at a bench, a smiling Shizukesa sitting between them and a laughing Arashi on Hiroki's lap.

_'Looks like they didn't want to lay in the grass,'_ thought Masamune in amusement.

One photo, he saw, had a teenage Ritsu and An, he supposed, in another country since it didn't seem like it was in Japan. They seemed to be sitting on a tour boat together in their coats since it was raining.

Another he found amusing, had Ritsu, Shouta, Chiaki, An, and Sumiko looking dead asleep as their heads lay on the table, papers about in a messy fashion. A caption on the side of the picture wrote, 'Our first Hell Week together!'

One he sees, resisting the urge to steal it, has Ritsu smiling next to a sakura tree with one of his hands at his head trying to take off the petals getting trapped on his hair. Seeing a sticky note under it, he picks up the picture to read it: **'Ritsu-pyon, if you throw this piece of cuteness away I won't guarantee that the photos of you trying to sleep with just boxers on will be released on the internet, courtesy of Shoutan. - Sumiko'**

Staring at that for a long while, Masamune made sure to go ask the dear landlord if she was serious and if she actually has those photos and if he can have a copy.

"Takano-san?" says Ritsu as he enters, and Masamune puts the photo back down and faces him.

"What were you guys doing that took so long?" asks Masamune.

"S-sorry, that's a secret," Ritsu sees that he's looking through the photos. "Ah, Sumiko-chan likes taking photos and spending time with us in our family group. Sometimes, it was embarrassing, but it was really fun when I look back."

"What is this about sleeping in boxers?"

Blushing, Ritsu goes to sit on the couch. "T-that... We were all talking about the topic of people and what they prefer to wear when they go to sleep. Li... Like how I prefer to wear clothes while you like to sleep naked or just wearing pants. Then Kisa-san dared me to sleep in boxers and while I was sleeping they took pictures..." He shakes his head, "I really do prefer wearing clothes to sleep."

"You and I sleep naked when-"

"Tha-that's different! That's when we- so of course we..." sighing, Ritsu looks at the time and stands up. "Oh, we should go take a shower before we sleep."

Masamune grins, "We?" Walking over, he holds a sputtering and blushing Ritsu close to him while he drags him to the shower.

"Wa-wait..."

* * *

Up in the game room moments later...

"Do you hear that?" asks Misaki as he look around. _'It sounds like someone under us is-'_

"Whaatt?!" says Shinobu, "I can't hear you over how loud this song is!" Right now, Chiaki, Shouta, An, her guest Kazuto, and Sumiko were doing an intense musical session, with Takafumi watching in stunned silence as he holds his ear plugs carefully at his ear to lessen the noise.

They were loud yes, but a good loud.

"I saaidd, do yoouuu heearr that?" Misaki asks again loudly.

"Heeeaar whaatt? All I can hear is this muuusssiiiccc!"

"Gaahhh!" Misaki says in frustration. "Neeavverrrmiinnddd!"

* * *

**Woo. I shall end it there for now.**

**I don't own any of Shungiku Nakamura's works, besides my OC's.**


	10. Time's up

**Hiya! Okay, time to skip around as I play with situations.**

* * *

_'Why does he have to be so handsome?'_ Kisa sighs as he peers up from the book he was 'reading' from. A tug at his pants jolted him into reality as he looked down at Shizukesa. _'Crap, I forgot I was taking her to get a book for reading day at her school.'_

"Uncle Shouta, why can't I take one of Papa's books to school with me?"

"Because no one wants to read a boring history book, Shizu-chan."

She pouts. "No, it's not borin-" she totters a bit as a business man, not seeing her, goes past her to go to Shouta.

"Shouta, why are you not picking up my calls? I tried going to your apartment but..."

_'Dang it, this guy,'_ Shouta thought, ignoring the rest of the man's words.

"Answer me," the man demands, going to grab him- only to be stopped as something blocks his forward movement and looks down to see Shizukesa in front of him as she presents a book to Shouta.

"Can I get this one, Uncle Shouta?" She asks, handing the book to him.

"O-oh..?" he says, silently thanking her and approving the child's book about a sheep and her baby. "Okay," he picks her up, "Let's go pay for it."

The unnamed man doesn't give up as he goes forward to put a hand on the arm Shouta was using to hold Shizukesa. "Oy, Shou-" He stops as a hand grabs his in mid-air. He looks to see a grouchy dark haired Takafumi.

"Don't you dare put a hand on her... and him," growls Hiroki as he pushes the man aside. Facing Shouta, he sighs.

"H-hi," Shouta avoids eye contact, "Onii-san."

Rubbing his forehead in irritation that his neighbor and the Emerald Department's baby-faced editor just called him 'Onii-san' just now, he shakes his head to clear it.

"Did you get your book?" he asks, trying to put the past of a minute ago behind him.

"Ah, sorry," says Shouta, "I'll go pay for it now," he takes her and her book to the cashier.

Noticing that the business man hasn't left yet, Takafumi glares at him. "What do you want?"

"You're... his brother?"

"...What is it to you if I am?" he challenges.

The man smirks at him. "What is it like to find out that your cute little brother is such a slu-" he watches in surprise as Takafumi turns to one of the employees and gestures to him. Seeing that he lost this round, the man flees.

"Sorry you had to see that," Takafumi says to the young employee, "Anyway, can you go get the manager?"

"Don't be- I was wondering when to step in. I'll go see if the manager's in, Yokozawa-san."

"Thanks, Yukina," Takafumi says as Kou walks off in search of the manager. Seeing Shouta done purchasing the book he calls him over.

"What is it, Yokozawa-san...?" Shouta really wanted to leave right now, standing as he sagged his arms a bit before holding Shizukesa firmly again as his arms became tired. As much as he wanted to put her down, the child herself had fallen asleep and her head rested on his shoulders.

"Since you're here, I'm going to introduce you to the manager-" he sees a sleeping Shizukesa, "Are you going to head home after this?"

"Yeah..." he rearranges her again in his arms, "It's not like she's heavy but my arms are tired."

"Ah, Yokozawa-san," says Kou as he walks to him in all his sparkling glory, "The manager isn't in right now."

"Are you serious?" Takafumi sighs, "Oh well, here, meet one of Emerald's editor's." He gestures Shouta forward.

"Wow, you're an editor?" Kou smiles as he hands over his card, "I look over the Shoujo section here."

"Oh," Shouta says, one-handedly handing over his card. _'Yukina Kou, so that's his name...'_

* * *

With Misaki...

Silently, Misaki sat outside Akihiko's main door as he tried to process what he just heard minutes before he walked into Akihiko's bedroom to ask why the author didn't come out when he called his name. _'I should have buzzed to go in instead of using the key he didn't take back when he tutored me... Good thing I didn't go in or it would have been awkward...'_

Sighing after another few minutes, he stands back up and buzzes. _'If he asks why I don't have my key I'll say I forgot it at home...'_

...

_'Who is it?'_ thought Akihiko in irritation as he walked down the stairs with Suzuki-san under his arm. He wanted nothing more than to go back to bed and imagine that he and Misaki were- He looks at the person who comes in surprise. "Misaki?"

"I... I think forgot a notebook here while I was cleaning one time..."

"I see. Do you want something to drink?"

"Oh, no. I was just going to get it and go- it's a green notebook, have you seen it?"

"Seen it..." Yes, he has very well seen it; it's now sitting in one of his drawers in his office. "Hold on, I'll go get it."

...

"What are you doing?" asks Akihiko seeing Misaki in his kitchen. "I have your notebook."

"Thank you- I... I ended up getting thirsty so I'm going to make tea, if that's alright with you."

"Of course." As they go to sit on the couch, Misaki goes through his notebook and Akihiko begins talking. "How are you doing in school?"

"It's going well," Misaki says absentmindedly as he flips through the notebook pages, "Sometimes the languages are tough, but Succhan and Ritsu-san help me with that so it's fine."

"Does Takahiro call you?"

"Yeah, but mostly in the morning once in a while. You?"

"Yesterday, he called me."

"Oh, okay then," Misaki frowns slightly at the jealously he suddenly felt run through him at that. Feeling that he had just received a text from his vibrating cell phone, he takes it out to reply to it, happy for the distraction.

_'With him, I don't know what to talk about... There are so many things...'_ "Who are you texting?"

"Just Shinobu."

"About what?"

"Um...W-why do you want to know?" Misaki asks, slightly blushing. They were texting about what happened earlier- Misaki refused to let Akihiko know. However, as he saw Akihiko narrow his eyes at him to the phone looking like he was going to rip it out of his hands Misaki gives in a little. "You know when..."

"When what?"

"Um... Let's say you, you like someone-"

"Love."

"Huh?"

"Love someone."

"Y-yeah, let's say you love someone, but they don't know and then you have to, you know, by yourself, you-"

"Masturbate."

"D-Don't say it like that s-s-so... A-anyway, when you do it, you would somehow say their name, right?"

"Of course..." Akihiko gazes at him, "For example, if I were in love with you, I would say your name... _Misaki_."

Blushing, Misaki looks away. "Don't say that! Th-that..."

"Why were you guys talking about that?" asks Akihiko.

"Oh-! I.. I went to go visit a fr-friend, yeah a friend..." Misaki wondered how far he could go with this, "Their door was... was unlocked so I went in and no one was out but I heard sounds coming from their bedroom so I went there and before I can go in I..."

"What?" Akihiko says in concern, seeing Misaki at a loss.

"T-they, they were you know, doing _that_..." Misaki put his hands on his face, "While saying my name."

After seconds of hearing no reply, Misaki draws his hands away from his face away slowly to see Akihiko glaring with an intensity. "Us... Usami-san?"

"Who?"

"E-excuse me?"

"Who. Was. It."

"I-I can't-" Misaki flinches as his cell phone rings. Cautiously, he picks it up as he avoids Akihiko's glare. "Hello?"

"You're confronting him while making seem like it's someone else, aren't you?" asks Shinobu.

"H-how do you know that?!"

"I'm outside the door right now cause you were supposed to meet me ten minutes ago!"

"R-really?!" Misaki says, relieved, standing to go to the door. "I decided to make tea, so..."

"Hey, if he was saying your name, you know that means he likes- no, loves you right?"

Misaki stops halfway. "B-but, I still-"

"I know. That's not the case now, isn't it? I can practically feel his negativity flowing out of the door out here. We don't know how he was with your oblivious brother, but I don't think it was as bad as this."

"What should I do?"

"Okay, I'm going to go and you're going to confess to him."

"What?! No way am I doing that!"

"Then do it indirectly, like 'what if'. I'm going to go home now since Succhan decided a few minutes ago with me that she was going to make ice cream and I want part of that. Bye."

"Wha..." Misaki slowly closes his phone, standing in place wishing he could go hide under a rock.

"Misaki, what's wrong?" asks Akihiko from his seat, secretly wanting to get up and go to him.

Sitting back down, Misaki fidgets a bit before he begins to talk again. "Shinobu and I, we- we were talking again."

"About what?"

"Um, well... I-If..." Misaki looks up at him hesitantly, "If I told you I like you, what would you do?"

"If you confessed to me...?"

Misaki nods. "Yes, if I told you I have feelings for you, what would you do? Like right now."

"If you confess to me at this very moment..." Misaki blushes as he stares deeply at him. "You won't be going home anytime soon."

Surprised at the answer, Misaki looks curiously at him. "What do you mean by that? Why wouldn't I go home?"

Akihiko smiles. "You can be so innocent-" Hearing a whistle, Misaki runs to turn the heat off and get cups for the tea.

"I can't help that, you know," says Misaki, "I haven't..."

"Had sex before? I'm well aware of that-"

"S-shut up! Anyway, I-" He pauses as Akihiko comes up behind him for a hug. "What are you doing?"

"What if I told you I love you?"

Misaki stills. "I-I... I would..." Misaki laughs a little at this, "W-why would you love me? I'm your best friend's little brother- it's too weird! Besides," Misaki pours the tea into a second cup, "Nii-chan is always talking about me growing up and getting married, how am I supposed to explain that to him?"

"I'll take full responsibility."

"N-no, that'd still be too weird, like... like..."

"Like what?"

"...Like," Misaki looks at Suzuki-san on the couch, "Like not being able to buy the biggest stuffed animal in the store and having to settle with the smaller one. I, I don't want to be the smaller one- I'm sure a lot of people don't want to be the smaller bear."

Then he was hugged tighter. "Misaki-"

"An.. Anyway," Misaki shrugs him off and hands him his cup, "That was if, so..."

"No."

All at once, Misaki totters as his cup is taken away from him, his back to Akihiko's front as the author grabs him from behind. "W-what-?"

"I love you," Misaki shivers as he feels a lick run up the back of his neck, "Misaki."

Blushing, Misaki tries to shake him off, "L-Let go! After this I have to go hom-" He stills and sags against Akihiko as he feels cold hands under his clothing. "Aah..."

He feels Akihiko breathing against his ear. "Whether you confess, or I confess, I don't plan on letting you go home anytime soon, Misaki," he breathes, before nibbling sensually on the cartilage.

"Ah...Ah-" Misaki widens his eyes as he is lifted into the air. "Usagi- Usami-san?!"

Thrown gently on the bed, _'How did we get up here so fast?!'_ Misaki backs away as Akhiko crawls towards him.

"You... you feel the same way, don't you?"

"N-no, I...! I don't-" he shivers again as Akihiko climbs over him to lick his cheek. "I'm not- I'm not Nii-chan..."

"What are you talking about?"

"L-like this, I don't want to be like a replacement for Nii-chan!"

"You're not," Akihiko brings his face nose to nose to him, "Back then, you cried for me, didn't you?"

"Wh-what?"

"After only tutoring you for six months, barely knowing each other, you were the only one who saw through me. Right then I knew you were the one."

"B-but-"

"And then, while you visited me and when we eat together, I can't get you out of my head. I thought I could endure my actions whenever you were so close to me- but it's too frustrating, I-" Akihiko brings one hand to Misaki's face, seeing tears come out. "What's wrong?"

Misaki shakes his head, "Nothing wrong! I just... I can't..."

"...I know," Akihiko wipes his tears away, "I'll wait for when you tell me, but now..."

"...Now?"

Misaki gasps as Akihiko's lips lightly touches his own. "Time's up."

* * *

At the apartment building...

Takafumi never thought dinner could be so awkward, especially with Kazuto and Masamune over- Kazuto probably felt it too.

_Flashback:_

_No one knew what to say as Sumiko gazed worriedly at Misaki's empty seat, and then freaking Shouta had to say it._

_Laughing, Shouta looked over at Chiaki and Shinobu, "Guess you two are the only virgin guys left!"_

_"Kisa!" Hiroki shouts warningly as Takafumi face-palmed. An and Ritsu exchanged disbelieving looks at him while Kazuto sipped on his drink worried for Sumiko's reaction. Masamune remained expressionless, hiding his amusement having never been in this situation before as he too sipped on his drink._

_The only one to break it though, was Shizukesa, who wondered why everyone seemed so shocked and slightly distressed. Calmly, Shizukesa got out of her seat and went to go grab the phone close by._

_Cheerfully, she responds to the person on the phone. "It's not past Christmas, I win, Auntie Eri!"_

_Spitting his drink out, Hiroki stares at his daughter in shock while Shouta laughs._

_'Looks like someone bumped out Kisa as his #2 on his blacklist...' thought Shinobu, shaking his head._

_"Takano-san, this isn't funny!" Ritsu scolds upon seeing Masamune's shoulders shake as he hides his laughter._

Flashback over

"A-are you alright?" asks Chiaki, patting Sumiko on the back.

Sighing, she begins eating again. "Of course... I mean, I did just lose one of my babies to a man who actively collects teddy bears in his late twenties."

"Don't worry," Kazuto smiles, "Just last month I lost my cousin to a man with cat fetishes, and my cousin's allergic!"

"Actually, I think I read an article on that online..." Shouta says, remembering something like that. "With the tail too, right?"

"Not helping," mumbles Takafumi, trying to finish his food and go to his apartment. This day, he just wants to put it behind him.

* * *

**I had too much fun with this.**

**I don't own any part of Shungiku Nakamura's works, besides my OC's. I mean, it's obvious at certain parts.**


	11. This is how we show you love, Hiroki

**I don't own Nakamura Shungiku's works...**

* * *

"I need to pick something up here," says Ritsu as he and Shouta stop in front of it, "Do you want to come inside with me?"

Not wanting to see Kou, Shouta shook his head.

Few minutes later...

Shouta watches as the guy runs off after Kou tripped him backwards before turning to Kou. "Thanks..."

"Kisa-san," they turn to see Ritsu come out, "Sorry I took so long-" he sees Kou, "Oh, hello..." looking between the two, he begins walking off, "I'll leave you two alone."

"W-wait-"

"Kisa-san," says Kou, "The café I like going to isn't closed yet, do you want to go?"

Having no actual reason to refuse, Shouta goes along with it.

...

_'So he's the man Sumiko-chan hopes Kisa-san ends up with.'_ thought Ritsu. _'He seems like a nice man.'_

"Oy, don't do that..." Ritsu turns his head to see Hiroki and the tall dark haired man he's been seeing hanging around the apartment when he comes home from work.

"Kamijou-san?"

"A-ah..." Hiroki double takes in surprise, "O-onodera?!"

The dark haired man goes up to him with a smile. "Hi, I'm Kusama Nowaki."

"Ooh..."_ 'So they're together now?'_ he looks to Hiroki, "Does Sumiko-chan know?"

"Oh, she knows," they hear the woman herself say as she casually passes them holding groceries, Shizukesa following her with her own load.

Smiling, Nowaki scoops the small giggling child up into his arms along with her load.

"Hey, give me back my assistant," says Sumiko, who turns to them, "Today's sandwich night, meaning freebies to take to work tomorrow. Invite no more than two people, sandwich appreciation is required."

"Are you still...?" trails off Hiroki in uncertainty.

"What?" asks Ritsu, "Did something happen?"

"Well," Sumiko begins, "You remember Usami Haru-chan? I sort of accidently ranted to him about Akihiko falling in love with Misaki and he sort of... I guess, avenged me in a way."

"Huh?" Ritsu was at a loss.

Sighing, Sumiko explained further, "I don't know how he did it- he even convinced Shinobu to convince Misaki to be part of it- but he somehow got Akihiko knocked out and changed everything around his apartment to make him think it was moments before Akihiko confessed to him."

"W-wow..."

"That's not all- he managed to get him to think that everything was a dream from behind the scenes; he recorded everything and showed me- you should of seen Aki-chan, he was so confused and sad, I felt so bad..." she shakes her head in amused disbelief.

"Did you guys tell him afterwards that it was a prank?"

For a moment, Sumiko stares at him before taking out her phone in a panic and dialing Haruhiko.

"Hello?"

"Haru-chan, did you ever tell Aki-chan that it was all a trick?"

"...Was I supposed to?"

"A-ah..." She gives them a look of panic and shaking her head no.

* * *

At Akihiko's huge apartment...

_'Was it really all a dream...?'_ Akihiko wonders again, watching Misaki still go on a wild goose chase for his green notebook._ 'If that is so...'_ he stands up and walks up the stairs a little bit after the brunette does,_ 'I should be making it a reality now.'_ "Misaki."

"Maybe I should just look for it tomorrow," the brunette says, looking at the time on his cell, "I have to go."

"No," he looks up to see Akihiko loom over him with an intense gaze. "Stay."

"Y-you can come, Usami-san... It's-" he looks at the text he just receives and pales at the contents, "Oh no..."

"What?"

Sighing, Misaki shows him the date and time on his cell.

"...What?" Akihiko says in soft shock.

"I don't know why, but your brother did all of this to make sure you were serious or something- I'm not really sure. I," Misaki looks down in shame, "I was sort of curious too when Shinobu explained to me, I'm sorry."

"But..."

Misaki looks at him curiously, "But what?"

"Then everything I thought was a dream is real?"

Seeing the boy nod, Akihiko lit up before pinning his lover against the wall and kissing him.

"Wa-wait!"

"What is it...?" Akihiko whispers, ready to capture his lips again and hopefully go past that.

Pushing him away, Misaki goes downstairs. "We're having sandwiches tonight, and I'm not going to miss it," he turns to Akihiko. "Well, are you coming?"

"What?"

"I told you just minutes earlier you can come..." Misaki pauses a bit, "You've never been in there right?"

* * *

With Shinobu...

"Where is he?!" Shinobu says in frustration, "He didn't specify which café..."

_'This one?'_ he thought, entering, and sure enough there was the baby-faced man-

and he was currently being kissed behind a sketchbook. Quickly, Shinobu takes a picture. _'Well, well...' _

After seeing them sit back properly and Shouta looking like he wanted to run, Shinobu went to them. "Hey."

"Shinobu?!"

"It's time to come home for dinner," he begins tugging Shouta along and looking over at Kou, he whispers to Shouta. "Do you want to invite him?"

"N-no... I..."

_'It's weird seeing him flustered since he actually likes this one...'_ Shinobu thought, nodding to Kou and taking off, but not before saying, "Thank you for taking care of Shouta Nii-san."

"Who are you calling 'Nii-chan'?!" Shouta furiously whispers back in embarrassment.

* * *

Sandwich time...

"Can you make a sandwich with doriyaki?" whispers Shizukesa to Shouta, seeing that her Papa was occupied by her baby sister and boyfriend.

"Hmm..." Shouta thinks for a moment before grinning and going off to his apartment with Shizukesa following.

"Where are they going...?" wonders An out loud, looking to Ritsu, who looks her questionably before getting distracted by Masamune pushing a sandwich into his mouth for amusement.

"Wait..." Sumiko looks at Kazuto, a small part of his dark hair tied back, "Where's the bacon?"

"..." They watch as she drops her sandwich, "Crraapp..." She runs out of the room with her apron still on, "I'll be back!"

"Wow, Shinobu," Misaki looks at his meat, "You actually cooked it well."

"I did?" Shinobu looks at it, "I did..."

"Where is the egg?" Akihiko pokes Misaki for his attention.

"An egg...?" questions Kazuto upon hearing him, "You mean like a breakfast sandwich?"

"Breakfast sandwich...?" Chiaki says, looking at them from across the room like they voiced something universally great. "During dinner?"

...

"Hehe..." quietly, Shouta and Shizukesa walk back with small packages of doriyaki.

"What are you two doing?" They cringe before turning to look at Takafumi, who just came home and is about to go in.

"Shh..." Shizukesa whispers, before running to their part of the table like a ninja, Shouta following and leaving Takafumi to stare a bit before shaking his head and going in himself.

...

"I have it!" cheers Sumiko as she comes in and hands it over to Kazuto.

"Yes, bacon!" cheers Kazuto.

Giggling, An adds butter onto the pan and turns up the heat.

Noticing Hiroki looking over at something quietly with a frown saying 'I don't think that's funny', Nowaki follows his line of sight to see Shouta and Shizukesa putting doriyaki into sandwiches in different ways with smiles on their faces.

"I am seriously going to put them in therapy," says Hiroki, before sighing.

"Nah," says Shinobu, spreading butter on his bread before toasting it, "We just love pissing you off while making her happy."

"Yeah," adds Sumiko absentmindedly while she cuts tomatoes, "Last week, we were the ones who kept asking you if your refrigerator was running."

"I'm the one who gave your wallet to that monkey when we went to the zoo that one time," confesses Shinobu, watching cheese melt on his bread.

"I left her alone with Aikawa when you dropped her off two weeks ago," says Akihiko, watching Misaki cook a egg. "And gave her that copy of Junai Egoist-"

"YOU WHAT?!" roared Misaki and Hiroki in rage, before-

"I lost her at Kuma Park for four hours before I found her performing with the bears on stage and everyone called her Holly!" shouts Chiaki on a guilt trip with all the confessions.

"You what...?" says Misaki and Hiroki in disbelief.

"Holly?" She whispers. They turn to see her perk her head up before walking to the less crowded space of the room and bowing, lifting the edges of her dress before grabbing the closest person to her, which was Takafumi.

They watch as she twirls before holding onto his hands and sings.

_ "Mr. Bear, Mrs. Bear, Little Bear~ Everyday is a fun day..."_

She twirls holding his hand up in the air.

_"On Monday I see Mr. Bear sipping his tea, on Tuesday I see Mr. Bear dancing with his cane, on Wednesday Mrs. Bear gives me a cookie, everyday is a happy day~"_

She grabs both of Takafumi hands and she gets him to spin in a little dance.

_ "On Thursday I play with Little Bear on the swings, on Friday we dance under the moon~ On Saturday I go home, and sleep with a lullaby, on Sunday I sing as I head home from picking flowers~_

_Until again, I go play with my Bear Family~_

_Everyday is a special day~_

As she bows, Chiaki and Kazuto clap as while everyone else is silent and blinking, apart from Shouta and Masamune recording the performance for blackmail, Sumiko recording for Hiroki, and Shinobu taking pictures.

Akihiko turns to Hiroki in awe. "She's really-"

"SHUT IT."

* * *

Some days later...

"Yokozawa-san~!"

"What is it, Henmi?" growled Takafumi, not in the mood to hear such cheerfulness in the morning.

Henmi brought out his cell phone, "Takano-san and Kisa-san sent everyone this saying you were going to perform next week in Kuma Pa-" Furiously, Takafumi grabs the cell and throws it to the ground. "Aahhhh! My cell phone!"

As Henmi goes to pick up the remains of his phone, Takafumi prepares to apologize, jumping as someone brushes past him and whispers into his ear.

"Why don't you invite me next time instead of leaving Hiyo and I alone for all the fun?" he turns to see Zen walking straight ahead into the elevator.

_'Like hell I will!'_ he glares, while Henmi looks at him curiously. "Are you okay, Yokozawa-san? You're all red."

* * *

**I was wondering when to introduce Trifecta... I'm worried though, cause I can't really get Kirishima's character right...**

**I made the song up, but on that count that it actually exists, I don't own it. Maybe.**


	12. Soup more than Porridge today, please

**I don't own Nakamura Shungiku's works...**

* * *

_'Is it safe to enter...?'_ wonders Ritsu, until he hears more yelling and the sounds of things being thrown. _'Ne-nevermind...'_

It was towards the end of yet another Hell week, and as usual everything went hectic. Almost lunchtime, Ritsu decided to bring Masamune lunch, and brought extras for the other editors he knew.

_'Maybe I should just leave it here...'_ he thought, looking at about the only undisturbed corner of the office.

"Oy!"

Turning in confusion, Ritsu yelped as something hit him on the side of the head. Warily, he looks down to see scissors, which were thankfully closed and did not seem to have a sharp head.

_'I should return this, right?'_ Uncertain, he grabs the scissors and peers around the corner. Seeing that things seemed to have calmed and everybody looked about dead he supposed it was alright and continued forward with the scissors and the lunches.

As he walked though, he found himself slowly fighting against a strong headache. _'Am I getting sick?'_

"Ta-Takano-san..." he flinches as said editor glared tiredly at him, not seeming to recognize him, "Here, you threw this," he sets the scissors down and puts the lunches on the side of his desk, "And here's lunch; there's more, so if anyone wants any..." He found himself running away to the bathroom.

"Wha..." He looks up at the mirror upon feeling a strange sensation on the side of his head. Before he can feel around though, he is startled upon seeing Takafumi also in the bathroom. "O-oh, Yokozawa-san."

"Did you bring lunch again?"

"Y-yes..." he winces, and Takafumi takes notice.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know... it started hurting after," his expression dawns as he touches the side of his head, "I thought the scissors hit me with the blunt end, not the..." his vision fades to black as he faints.

"Onodera?!" Takafumi catches him, and upon seeing blood on his fingers and looking through his hair he quickly carries the limp body out of the bathroom and calling for the paramedics.

* * *

"Is he alright?" asks Takafumi, seeing Ritsu totter out of the room with a nurse following. They're at the hospital now.

"He started acting up when we told him about the stitches so we-"

"Look~ It's a magic box!" Ritsu points to the television screen on the wall, "But why's it in the wall?"

"I... I see..." he sighs. Thanking the nurse and paying half of the bill, since Ritsu was still out of it, they leave the hospital.

"Does it still hurt?" Takafumi asks him, walking slowly and frowning at the bandage wrapped around Ritsu's head.

"Hmm...? Whoa," he looks up at a tall building, "It looks like it's gonna-"

"Hey!" Takafumi shouts out as Ritsu trips on a dent in the sidewalk, "Are you okay?"

"I feel sleepy," Ritsu nestles his head on the sidewalk like it was the softest thing ever, "I'm gonna sleep..."

"No," Takafumi lifts him up and puts Ritsu's arms over his shoulder for support, "We have to get home."

"Home?" Ritsu looks at him in thought, "What _is_ home?"

Sighing in frustration, Takafumi takes out his cell phone and dials.

"Hello?"

"Are you at home, Shinobu?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Do you still have that wheelchair from-"

"What happened?!"

"Onodera had to get stitches at he's out of it, so can you get that wheelchair here? We're not far from the library."

"Got it!"

Hanging up, Takafumi glares ahead. "I'm so going to kill him..."

"Eh... who?" wonders Ritsu out loud. "You shouldn't kill people..."

"The one who threw the scissors, you dumbass! You're not even a least bit angry at him?"

"I feel like throwing up, yet not throwing up..." Ritsu mumbles, his head tilting and nodding off.

Minutes and minutes later...

"Hah..." Shinobu comes in flying at them with the wheelchair, "I... I'm here," he pants.

"Thanks," Takafumi seats a sleeping Ritsu into the wheelchair, feeling relief in his muscles from holding Ritsu up.

"So what happened?" Shinobu asks, pushing the wheelchair as they made their way home.

"Someone threw scissors at him, and I have a pretty good guess on who did it."

"Oh... wait, do you still have work? I can take it from here."

Takafumi was going to tell him that he took the rest of the day off, but he nodded instead. "Thanks," seeing them off, he made it way back to work.

* * *

"We finished," Takafumi hears all the cheers as he enters the editing department. And then-

"What's this?" he looks to see them looking at the lunches Ritsu had brought, "When did this get here?"

"You didn't know?" He can see Kisa visibly cringe at the loudness of his voice, "A certain someone brought it here for you guys before he went to the emergency room from getting hit in the head with scissors."

"..." They all stare at him. "Huh?"

Sighing, he glares at Masamune. "I need to talk to you."

...

"What is it?" asks Masamune, yawning.

"I'm sharing the hospital bill with you, since it was your fault."

"What did I do?!"

"You threw scissors and he had to be sent to the hospital to get stitches!"

"It's not my fault the printer guy just stood there with the envelope!"

"...Envelope? Printer guy?"

Masamune nods. "Yes."

Takafumi facepalms, "You idiot! That was Onodera wondering if it was alright for him to go in and give you guys lunch!" _'How many people did he hit today exactly..?'_

Hearing his cell phone ring he picks up. "Hello?"

"You need to come home," whispers An. "He..."

"What? What's wrong?" He can hear sobbing in the background.

"He kept bumping into things and then Shinobu-kun made him soup and..."

"What, Shinobu made him soup?!"

Suddenly it was Kazuto's voice, "Yokozawa-san, he said he loved it," he sobbed, "He ate it all!"

"What do you mean?!"

"Ritsu-kun ate all the soup and he said he loved it!" he sobs even harder, "He looked so happy eating it! So freaking happy! I was so scared!"

Takafumi frowned in understanding. "Is... Is he okay?"

"He's... He's sleeping now but," Kazuto pauses, "He's still moving."

"E-excuse me?"

"His eyes are closed and everything, but he's moving around like he knows where he is going and-" he hears a crash," Oh my-"

"What's wrong now?!"

"He... He just fell into the tub, hold on," he can hear more movement and the voices of An and Sumiko, "Oh, he just put a leg in the toilet now. We really think it's the soup, but Shinobu-kun's too much on cloud 9 to tell us what he put in it."

"I'll be on my way."

* * *

"You should just go home and rest," Takafumi says as they go up the elevator in the apartment building.

"No way." He answers. After a while, Masamune speaks again. "Is he angry at me?"

"What do you think?" Takafumi asks, leaving it up in the air as they fall into silence.

Entering the apartment, they were met with three strange, yet not strange sights.

First of all, Shinobu was over in the kitchen apparently making more soup with a huge smile on his face. Second, Kazuto was crying on the couch as his head was resting on An's lap, muttering repeatedly, "He's making more soup, he's making more soup, he's making more soup..."

And third, someone in a bear costume drying one side Ritsu's hair that wasn't bandaged carefully, the latter sitting up against the love seat with his eyes closed in deep sleep.

"How did you guys take him a bath?" asks Takafumi, going over and taking off the bear's head, revealing Misaki.

Misaki shrugs. "I just came home from bringing home Shizu from Kuma Park and he was already like this, but his hair wasn't dry so I..."

"Kuma park? Is that why you're wearing that?"

"On no, this? I was doing something earlier for Kisa-san."

"Hnngh..." Ritsu opens his eyes, blinking around until his eyes rested on Misaki in the bear costume. "What..."

"Ah, I just got here," Misaki explains, handing him the towel.

"Oh.." he looks to Takafumi, "What happened?"

"You ate his soup!" Kazuto sobs, "You ate it all!"

"What...?" he looks to the kitchen, his eyes widening at seeing Shinobu putting random editable items into the pot. He turns to Kazuto in disbelief, "I ate it all?"

Kazuto nods, his eyes teary, "Now he's making more!"

Gasping, he pets Kazuto on the head, "I'm so sorry."

"No," he shakes his head, tears continuing to stream out of his eyes, "No, it's not your fault."

Takafumi turns to An. "Who took him a shower?"

"After we took his leg out of the toilet he seemed to understand where he was so we left him after he began stripping his clothes."

"W-what?! I took a shower while I was out?!" exclaims Ritsu.

"You dressed yourself and everything," says An, stroking Kazuto's hair, "Then you sat where you were earlier and just stayed there until Misaki-kun came."

...

_'Dinner for tonight...'_ Sumiko glances around the market,_ 'And something soft for Ritsu once Shicchan's soup hits him in the stomach.'_

"Should we get this?" asks Chiaki, who tagged along with her. He points to some greens.

"Uh, yeah," she looks around, "Can you go get some milk for me?"

"Okay," he says, departing to the dairy section.

"Ritsu's so cute!" says one girl.

Sumiko turns. _'What..?'_

"And then why, how come Masamune, he..." the girl's friend says.

"What?" Sumiko whispers to herself, before looking up and gaping at the poster of Aikawa Yayoi's newest work. "...!"

"I got it Succhan," Chiaki says, putting the milk in the cart, "What else..." he trails off seeing her speechless, "What's wrong?"

* * *

Omake! On the weekend...

_'A suspicious person...'_ Sumiko thought dully as she spotted Zen sporting a tourist outfit from around the corner of the street. It seemed he was trying to play as a lost tourist, but he was obviously glancing at the apartment building as if waiting for something. _'Who is he? He definitely isn't here for Shoutan...'_

"Ne..." She calls out to him, "Are you looking for someone?"

"Oh, no... Well," he walks towards her, "Is there anyone by the name of Yokozawa Takafumi here?"

_'...Definitely a suspicious person,'_ she continues to think. "Yes... but he's out right now."

"Where did he go?"

"Outside." She then sees said person coming home with groceries in hand. "There he is," she announces, pointing at him. "Fumi-nyan," she calls out to him, "There is a suspicious person here asking for you!"

"Wha-" his teeth together in surprise he quickly runs and grabs Sumiko inside, leaving Zen confused after the dark flurry flies past him. "What's he doing here?!" he asks frantically.

"So I'm guessing he's the guy you visit who has the daughter?" Taking his silence as a yes, she looks out the door to see Zen waiting, before sulking and walking to put up her broom.

"What now...?" he asks, noting her change of mood.

"The fact that you don't really mention him or bring him around..." she looks down dejectedly, "Is it because we'll embarrass you?"

"...!"

"You know, it's a given we'd do that; but really-"

"No, that's not the case! It's just... If Hiyo and him end up coming as much as Takano..."

"Eh... There's nothing wrong with that. Anyway, you can always invite them over if you want. Unless..."

"U-unless what?"

She points at him accusingly, "You don't bring him over because he'll embarrass you? Is that the case?" She then points out the door, "Because if that's not embarrassing, it's just suspicious and slightly humorous. What's his name anyway?"

"Kirishima Zen. His daughter's name is Hiyori."

"Kirishima Zen and Hiyori..." she repeats before going in thought, "Then that's Zenzen and Hiyorin?"

"He gets that nickname while I get Fumi-nyan...?!"

"I know right?" She mumbles, frowning in thought, "Why does that sound cooler compared to everyone else?"

* * *

"Takano-san..." Ritsu pokes him gently on the cheek, "Takano-san..."

He frowns at the man napping on his couch. "Takano-san, it's almost lunchtime..." he pokes again, "Takano-san..."

On the floor, he moves closer to whisper in his ear, "Takano-san! Wake up..."

He pauses in thought, "Ma... Masamune-san?" The said man turns, prompting Ritsu to stand and go on the other side of the couch. "Masamune-san...?"

_'He's playing with me... isn't he?'_ Ritsu thought with a blush, seeing the corners of the man's lips twitch. _'I.. I'll show you!'_ Hesitantly, he backs away quietly before going to hide in his closet, putting his winter blankets over himself.

Undetermined amount of hours later...

"Ri..." Ritsu frowned at hearing the sound. He had fallen asleep in his closet.

"Ritsu...?"

_'Takano-san's calling for me?'_ he drowsily opens his eyes, looking around in the dark,_ 'What time is it?'_

He hears the sound of a door opening. "Ritsu?" The voice sounds upset.

_'My head hurts...'_ Ritsu winces as he tries to move his bandaged head around, the winter blankets feeling heavy over him. _'I'm too tired to move. What should I do? It's getting hard to breathe.'_

Pushing the blankets in front of him, he flinches as the blanket of top of him presses against his head and stops pushing. _'Should I push up?'_ he wonders, pushing his hands up to get the blanket over him and off his head. Doing so however, tugs the blanket part at his side and front of him, he finds himself up against the closet door, his head hitting it, making him hiss in pain.

Seconds later he manages to escape the confines of his closet, breathing happily and tiredly against the cold wooden floor. After a while, he realized no one was here but him._ 'Did Takano-san leave?'_

Managing to stand up he goes out and sees a note on the coffee table. 'I had an abrupt lunch meeting with an mangaka. I'll be back - Takano'

_'Oh...'_ Yawning, he goes to his refrigerator and brings out leftover soup to heat up, staggering slightly.

...

"Ritsu-kun," Kazuto calls out, coming into his apartment, "Everyone went out and-" he looks at the bowl of soup in front of Ritsu on the counter, "Nooooo!" He races and takes the soup away and into the sink.

"Wh-what..."

"Why didn't you throw it away?! We told you to toss it!"

Ritsu looks at him confused, "But it's good... and it's lunchtime-"

"No!" Kazuto grips his shoulders, "Don't eat the-" he frowns at how red Ritsu seems and touches his forehead, "Are you sick? You're so red. Where were you?"

"I was under my winter blankets in the closet..." he takes out another bowl and pours soup in it, "And I'm very hungry, so please-"

"No! No soup! You," he touches the pot and notes that he didn't even heat it up, "And you're eating it cold?!" he grabs Ritsu's hand and pulls him into his room and on the bed. "Stay here," he put the covers over Ritsu, "I'll be right back."

Quickly, Kazuto pours out the soup and disposes of the solid contents, "Bad soup... I'm sorry, Shinobu-kun..."

After preparing rice porridge and putting the cold pack on Ritsu's forehead, he waited until the brunette wakes up so he can eat.

"To think that soup did all this..." mutters Kazuto, kneeling and drying the bandages becoming ruined by Ritsu's sweat with a small towel._ 'And Shinobu-kun said he only put healthy stuff in it...'_

"Ritsu?" calls Masamune as he enters the apartment.

"In here!" Kazuto calls back.

"What happened?!" Masamune asks loudly, and Ritsu winces from the sound. "Where was he?!"

"Oh, he- I don't know why but he was in the closet smothered by those blankets," he points to said objects in view from the unclosed closet, "And the soup... he ate the soup," Kazuto prods Ritsu gently, "Ritsu-kun, Takano-san's here now."

"Hmm," Ritsu opens his eyes slowly, before turning to Kazuto, "S-soup-"

"No soup!" Kazuto cries out, putting a spoonful of porridge in Ritsu's mouth, "Don't let it take over your mind!"

Seconds later he receives a text from An asking him to come down and he does so, giving the feeding position to Masamune. "Whatever you do, no soup," he says before leaving the apartment.

"You're being such a baby," Masamune notes as Ritsu firmly kept his mouth shut as he tried to get the spoon in at different angles.

"..." Ritsu glares slightly before looking off at the wall.

_'What in the world was in that soup?'_ thought Masamune, poking Ritsu's mouth with the empty spoon, trying to open it.

A small period of silence ensued until Ritsu looked to see Masamune looming over him, a hand of his angling Ritsu's chin up for a kiss. Surprised at the sudden kiss Ritsu finds himself pressing on for more until Masamune suddenly backs away, putting a spoonful of porridge in his mouth.

"Got you~" Masamune chuckles, watching Ritsu swallow with a blush before attempting to give him another spoonful. "Does it taste bad or something?"

Receiving no answer Masamune smiles at him. "Should I feed it to you with my mouth then?"

Shaking his head rapidly Ritsu cringes from the pain from his head. "Don't move so much," Masamune mutters, taking advantage of Ritsu's mouth slight opening to put in more porridge.

"I never quite said it the other night," Ritsu looks at him in confusion, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Ritsu asks, earning a mouthful of porridge.

"This," he ghosts his finger along the area covered by the bandage, "I didn't see that it was you."

"It's fine, Takano-san. It was very stressful around that time." Another mouthful of porridge.

"... Will you forgive me?"

Glaring at the spoonful of porridge he nods, his mouth shut.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"..." _'This is bait...'_ thought Ritsu, frowning and narrowing his eyes at Masamune, _'I just want some soup...'_

"What is it?" Masamune asks, confused at the look Ritsu was giving him.

_'Don't act all innocent,'_ Ritsu thought, sitting up in bed and getting out of it unsteadily.

"Oy, don't-" Ritsu takes the porridge out his hands, putting it on his nightstand and pushing him onto the bed. "Ritsu?!"

Tucking him in securely and timing his escape, Ritsu immediately runs out and gets the elevator open, before running next door into Hiroki's apartment. Sneakily peering out, he watches as Masamune looks around the elevator in a confused manner before it closed, taking him down to the ground floor.

"Uncle Ritsu?" he turns to see Shizukesa walking up to him, and looks up to see Hiroki on the couch grading papers, looking back at him with a surprised expression. Arashi peeked out from her playpen before getting bored and going back to her toys.f

"Are you okay, Onodera?" asks Hiroki, not getting up.

"I just want some soup," Ritsu sits down against the wall. "Soup."

Blinking at him, Hiroki shrugs and gets up, walking into the kitchen to get out a pot. Opening a cabinet he brings out a can of chicken noodle soup and puts it in the pot to warm up. While he waited he poured some tea into a cup and gives it to Shizukesa to hand it to Ritsu.

"Thank you," Ritsu says, drinking and sitting near Hiroki.

"No problem."

At hearing a knock, Hiroki looks up from his papers again. "What?"

"Is Ritsu in there?" Masamune asks.

"No."

"...Thanks anyway."

Feeling that the soup was warm enough, Hiroki got up to turn off the heat and poured some in a bowl. With a spoon he brought it to Ritsu, who took it happily. "Thank you."

"Porridge just isn't working for you today, huh?"

Ritsu nods, happily putting a spoonful in his mouth. "They won't listen to me."

"Understandable."

And thus, they enter a comfortable silence for the next few hours until everyone figures out that Hiroki was lying and that Ritsu was with him the whole time.

* * *

**The poor guy just want his soup.**


	13. Snippets of a Normal Day

**It's been a while. In here it's still October.**

* * *

"What are you guys doing?" Nowaki and Masamune turned to see Zen looking at them curiously.

"The gate's closed," Nowaki shakes the locked gate in demonstration.

Masamune looks over the gate to the shady tree area next to the apartment building. "They're all over there talking about something."

...

"Okay!" Sumiko looks about the group of those living in the apartment building. "So what is it, guys? Storage or get a new neighbor?" You see, Aito decided to move out to their grandfather's place seeing as Aito was going to live there eventually anyway. His room was mostly empty anyway since he tended to stay over there a lot.

"I say storage," Hiroki says, with Ritsu and Takafumi agreeing.

"But," Shouta raises his voice, "Think of the welcoming party we could have! I think we can top what we did when Yokozawa-san moved in!"

"No more parties." Takafumi sighs, and then he notices the three men at the gate. "Hey guys..."

"What?" Sumiko looks to see before ignoring them. "They can wait."

"Or hey, hey..." They all look at Kazuto after he gets their attention. "I can just move in."

"Don't you already live with...?" Misaki looks to An, who blushes as she glances at Kazuto.

"No... no..." Sumiko sighs as she lightly narrows her eyes at Kazuto. "He's too nice and he'll let anyone in."

"One time! That was one time!"

"No, Kazu," Sumiko shakes her head. "Why would anyone in their right mind let Usami Akihiko in after Micchan comes in exhausted from work?" Misaki blushes while she continues. "Or that sparkly guy because he was being oh-so-nice?"

"Actually..." They look to Chiaki. "I let the sparkly one in-" he looks at Shouta. "I'm sorry."

Shouta sighs. "It's fine." He glares as An giggles. "Nothing happened."

"I didn't say anything," she smiles, trying not to laugh.

Hiroki, Ritsu, and Takafumi raise their hands in sync, with baby Arashi looking up at them from Hiroki's lap in curiosity . "Storage space! Storage space!"

"Okay then, the sane ones win!" Sumiko waves her hand. "Now go back to what you were doing before I gathered you guys here."

* * *

Shizukesa sighs and looks up from the steps she's sitting on. She wanted to go home... She didn't like school...

"Hey, weirdo!" Her face remained expressionless as she watched three familiar boys approach another boy. Sitting a little bit aways from her, he was stacking cards in boredom.

"What?" The little dark-haired boy pushes up his glasses. He receives no response whatsoever as the boys topple down his card structure, laughing as they run off.

Wanting to be helpful, Shizukesa picks up some cards before the boy snatches it away from her with a glare. "I don't need help!"

Quietly, she stares at him before sitting back at the same spot and taking out paper from her backpack and doing origami. After a few minutes, she glances to see the boy frowning as he looked out waiting for his parents to come pick him up.

"Hey..." she looks at him while he continued to stare straight ahead. "You have different people picking you up everyday. Where are your parents?"

"Papa has work, so my Aunties and Uncles pick me up."

"You all don't look related."

"We are not; we all live in the same building."

A few minutes pass before he speaks. "My parents work too. Where's your mom?"

"...Papa is both my Mama and Papa."

"That's weird."

"Only because in your situation you would think it's weird. I don't think it's weird."

"..." He picks up leaf and looks at it. Thinking that the conversation is over, she goes back to doing origami. He blows the leaf away.

"You never smile."

"I do."

"I've never seen it."

"I don't like school."

Turning to her, he was going to say something until he stared in silence like those turning points in romance manga as a smile appeared on her face. He has never seen it before either so it was for some reason particularly breathtaking for him.

It wasn't directed at him though.

"Shizukesa!" Shinobu calls out at the entrance. "Let's go!"

Like a breeze, she immediately runs at him while the boy watched, frowning in confusion while his heart continued to rapidly beat. "Wait..."

* * *

Later...

"Come with me." Sumiko looks up from her sweeping to see Haruhiko trying to get Misaki in the car.

"Oy, oy!" Sumiko goes to grab Misaki. "I know what you plan to do, I've seen that chapter!" She nudges a confused but grateful Misaki inside. "I don't want you in a unneccessary situation and getting a sprained ankle, so just go ahead inside."

She glares at Haruhiko. "No messing with my baby. Go away." She brings out her cell phone. "I regretfully have Aki-chan on speed dial. Don't make me press it."

Haruhiko gazes evenly at her. "What can he do to me?"

"He can..." she pauses for dramatic effect. "Annoy you." she finishes threateningly.

"Oh?"

She nods. "Yes, he will come here and annoy the hell out of you as you both glare at each other in brotherly dislike."

"...I see."

"Now go home," she goes back to her sweeping.

...

_'Somehow, I'm here.'_ Sumiko looked down at her strawberry parfait. _'And having dessert before dinner...' _

"You don't like it?"

She looks up at Haruhiko. "It's not like I don't like it..." Taking a bite she looks out the window. _'Tonight we're going to be having roast beef...'_ She smiles with her spoon still in her mouth. _'Meat...'_

"What is it?"

"Oh," she snaps out of her daze. "Nothing, just..." _'Why did he even bring me here?'_

_'Wait... Maybe he's planning to befriend me in to letting him and then he plans to snatch up Misaki from right under my nose!'_ She frowns._ 'I can't let that happen...'_

_'Look at him... Staring at me like I don't know what he's planning to do...'_ She glares._ 'Bring it on!'_

"What?"

"Nothing~" she takes another bite.

"You look nice."

She eyes him suspiciously. "...Thanks. You too."

* * *

Shinobu is startled as Misaki slams open the door to his apartment. "What is it?!"

"Shinobu..." Misaki shows him the calendar on his phone. "It's that time of month!"

He gasps in understanding. "You mean... that?"

"Yes."

Together, they both went up to Hiroki's apartment and knocked on the door.

"What...?" Hiroki opens the door.

"We love you." They both say happily.

"Damn it!" They hear Takafumi curse from next door. "It's that time of the month?!" They can then hear Ritsu laughing airily before continuing to talk to Takafumi. They were going through pictures of something that will be mentioned later.

"Hey," Shinobu begins loudly, "Next month is Kisa, so just wait and we can all torture him with our love."

* * *

**Yes, next chapter will be 'Love Takafumi and Hiroki Week'. It's meant to be an appreciation week, but it ends up in 'Let's embarrass Takafumi and Hiroki publically with gifts, confessions, and playful innuendo Week'. **

**It transfers around a bit: one is An and Sumiko, another is the little girls, then Takafumi and Hiroki, then just Shouta, then Chiaki and Ritsu, then Misaki and Shinobu. And since Kazuto is there he'll have a week some month. Shouta is on his own because they don't want anyone involved with the embarrassment they plan to do to him. **


	14. Mission Distraction

**Sorry.**

**I don't own and any of Nakamura Shungiku's works. I do own my OC's though. **

* * *

"You seriously need to stop!" Takafumi pleaded in a grouchy manner during their dinner.

"Ehh, why?" Shouta smiled mischievously. "Did Kirishima-san use your gift I left on your des-"

"Shut the hell up! You made it even worse when you suddenly decided to grab my ass and saying that line!"

Shouta turns to everyone else. "You should've seen everyone's faces! Haha!"

"It's not funny!" Takafumi roars to everyone else as Shouta says the line and they laugh.

"Did you like my gift?" Ritsu asks, and Takafumi stares at him a bit before looking away in embarrassment.

"Yes... Thank you. Next time though..." Takafumi trails off.

"What?"

Takafumi couldn't hide his slight blush. "Please don't bring it to me when I'm working."

"Why not? There's nothing wrong with people looking..." Ritsu blushes slightly.

"Still though, it's embarrassing..."

Shouta looks between them warily as the girls and Chiaki laugh at their expressions. "What are you guys talking about?"

"N-nothing!" Both men say, before looking at each other blushing at their sync-ness and then to the side.

"Sure..." Shouta says, unconvinced.

"Oh yeah," Shinobu speaks up, "Kisa... um... Your boss emailed a request for you guys."

"W-what...?" Shouta answers warily. "Isaka-san?"

"He said like, what you did at work wasn't good enough cause when you recorded it he only appeared for 10 seconds-"

"WHAT?!" Takafumi shouts at Shouta, "You recorded that?!"

"Wait!" Shouta stares at Shinobu. "Since when did he watch what we do on my-our blog thing?"

"I don't know-"

"Akihiko." They all look at a now pissed off Hiroki.

"What?" asks Shouta.

"Oh, he did come in that one time..." An trails off, and everyone looks at Kazuto.

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?!" He slouches down in his seat guiltily, averting his eyes tearfully. "I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault..." An leans against him.

"Anyone could've made that mistake," Ritsu soothes.

"Yeah, especially since you don't really know him that well..." Sumiko mutters, looking through her cell phone under the table.

"Wait," Misaki gasps at an realization. "That means..." He sank in his seat mortified.

"What, Misaki?" asks Shinobu, concerned.

"Over the phone a while ago he made references to my choice of underwear... the one from that questions video..."

"What? Why?" Sumiko laughs, "That video was made when you moved in months..." her eyes widen, "...ago."

"How much did he watch?!" Kazuto shouts in a panic. "I never even got to watch all of them!"

"Misaki?" Shouta voices, and everyone watches as Misaki thinks for a bit.

"I really haven't seen him that much since Aikawa-san's been keeping him in his study, and last time she scolded him for not even getting anything done and asking him what his excuses were- I didn't think that he..."

"That means he probably watched them all then," Shinobu deduced, "Or at least all of the ones with Misaki in them, which was mostly all of them."

"And I can't keep track how frequently Isaka-san comes over but," Misaki frowns, "He could have found out about the blog when Usami-san finished, or fainted and he or Aikawa-san had to check on the computer-" he pauses for a moment before looking up at everyone. "Aikawa-san, she could have..."

"Oh man," Chiaki looks around at them in a lost, "We all had so many moments together... And she's part of Sapphire, right?"

"Crap," Shinobu laid his head on the table after moving his plate aside. "What should we do, Kisa? We're going to be possible material."

"I can go in and try to erase part of the history in Usami-san's laptop," Misaki offers.

"I can sneak over to Sapphire and try to get Aikawa-san's laptop," Shouta says, "I've never actually seen her though, what does she look like?"

"When," Everyone looks at Shizukesa, who speaks so adorably, "When you look at her, you wonder why she isn't married or with anyone yet cause she's so pretty."

"Oh, Shizu-chan," Shouta goes over to pat her head. "That's mostly everyone at work." He gets in idea and turns to Hiroki, "Hey, can I-"

"No."

"But I-"

"You aren't sneaking her into work with you."

"Geez," Shouta turns to Shinobu and Misaki. "What are you guys gifting him with? I thought he'd break like Yokozawa-san would." At this, Takafumi glares at him.

"Come on, we all know that's you and occasionally Succhan," Shinobu says, before saying proudly. "We've been gifting him with songs."

"I also make him breakfast," Misaki says.

"They... actually sing pretty well," Hiroki shrugs. "I'm actually liking this week if it wasn't for Akihiko."

"Wait..." everyone looks at Chiaki, "Isaka-san knows too, right? How are we going to get into his office?"

"Oh," Sumiko puts her hand up, "I'll take care of that." She turns to Hiroki. "Can I take Shizukechi with me when we do this?"

"Fine."

"What?!" Shouta pouts. "Why not me?"

"Cause it'd be unhealthy!" Hiroki sighs, getting up and grabbing a silent, curiously-watching Arashi out of her playpen. "We're heading to bed."

* * *

Next Day...

"Let me get this straight..." Takafumi gives Shouta a wary look while they entered the workplace, "Isaka-san requested that Onodera and Yoshino wear bunny ears and I have to find and catch them in here while I have to wear," he points to his head, revealing wolf ears, "This."

"Yes-that's our cover and you have until Succhan and I manage to erase the data and I won't mess with you for the rest of the week."

"You really mean it?"

"Yes," Shouta holds out his hand, "We got a deal?"

After some hesitation, Takafumi nods and shakes Shouta's hand. "Deal."

"Oh, and also, Shizu-chan's wearing bear ears and a orange tutu, catch her and I guarantee we won't be each other's Secret Santa this year."

"Deal."

"Okay, now," They get into the elevator as Shouta says this, "Let's do this."

* * *

"Why am I the distraction?!" Misaki complains as he lets An, Kazuto, and Shinobu into Akihiko's home.

"Cause you're the lover!" Shinobu says. Everyone quietly goes upstairs and after Misaki directs them, Shinobu nudges Misaki towards Akihiko's room. "Now do your stuff if he ever wakes up. He also might have info in his cell phone so..."

"Got it." Misaki took a deep breath. He turns quickly to Shinobu. "May I ask one question though?"

"What?"

"Why am I in this bear costume?"

"Improv. Now go."

Sighing, Misaki closes the door behind him, also putting on the bear head, and quietly, he approaches the still slumbering author. He goes to the author's side and snatches his cell phone, opening it and looking around for any sign of the blog.

_'Good, nothing...'_ Smiling, he puts the phone back on the nightstand, jolting in surprise as a hand grabs his wrist. Slowly, he looks to see the drowsy, and angrily suspicious author.

"You..."

Quickly, Misaki retreats to the door, but not before being knocked to the ground and hissing in pain as his wrists are gripped hard and almost twisting above his head.

"How did you get in?" Akihiko growled.

"It's me! It's me!" Widening his eyes and now fully awake, Akihiko lets go as Misaki manages to get to the door and crouches down, soothingly rubbing his wrists. _'That really hurt...'_

"Misaki?" Akihiko bent down close as he reaches out for Misaki. "Are you okay?"

Twitching, Misaki presses closer to the door. "Go sit back on the bed."

"But," he tries to grab Misaki's wrists.

Slapping his hand away, Misaki shakes his head. "Don't touch me! Go sit back on the bed!"

"I'm sorry," Akihiko says quietly as he sits down, looking over at Misaki and wanting to take the bear head off and see Misaki's face.

_'Okay... okay...'_ Misaki sighs, _'Got to distract him for another how many minutes... but how?'_

"Misaki?"

"W-what?"

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, that- it's okay..." Misaki stands up. "It just hurts..."

"Let me see."

"It's probably not that bad, Usami-san. I'm sorry I yelled at you like that."

"That's fine. Can you take off that head?"

Obliging, Misaki takes off the head, shaking his head and then fanning himself. "I didn't realize it had become so warm in there."

"Come here," Akihiko opens his arms to Misaki, "I'll unzip it for you."

* * *

Masamune groaned as he looked through his cell phone again. Nothing from Ritsu.

All this week so far, he hasn't seen or heard from the brunette. And Masamune himself had been working non-stop for the past few days.

Getting up from his seat with a couple of papers, he goes to make copies. He didn't see the familiar figure rushing past him to go hide under his desk.

"Oy, Takano." He turns to see Takafumi.

"What?"

"Have you seen Onodera?"

"What?" Masamune asks, slightly alarmed, "Did he not come home? Did he get-"

"No! No..." Takafumi runs his hand through his hair in frustration. "Nevermind..." He walks off.

Frowning at the now distant figure, Masamune makes his way back to his desk and sits down with a tired sigh.

"Ta-Takano-san..." He looks around in confusion. "Takano-san?" Blinking, he backs slightly and looks under his desk.

"Ritsu?"

"Shh..." Ritsu shrinks back against the desk. "Don't let Yokozawa-san find me yet."

"Why are you wearing those ears?" They were cute yes, but Masamune refused to eye it in their current setting; in this strange situation with people still around it was not the time to be aroused.

...Maybe a little bit aroused.

Ritsu looks up at him. "Did you not see Yokozawa-san wear ears?"

"No, I," Masamune rubs his face tiredly. "I didn't notice."

"Okay then..." Ritsu pauses for a bit. "Do you need help with anything?"

"No, I-" he pauses in thought, and slowly, he reaches for Ritsu's hand and brings it to touch his growing arousal.

"Ta-Takano-san!?"

"Please?"

"But... There are pe-people around- and I..."

"_Please?" _

* * *

A little later...

"Damn it!" Takafumi sighs, getting up from his desk again. He hasn't been able to find Ritsu or Chiaki yet.

"Did you hear? A little girl walked into the Sapphi-" Immediately hearing that from a babbling Henmi, he made his way to the elevator. Sighing in relief as he entered the elevator and going to press a button, he does a double take as he finds Chiaki standing in with him most likely heading to the same floor.

"Soo..." Chiaki looked around awkwardly, "I guess you caught me." He pats Takafumi's back. "Did you find Ricchan yet?"

"Not yet."

Chiaki shrugs. "I think he went to hide under someone's desk. I thought I'd meet up with him- but Tori's on the same floor and I so don't want to bump into him."

Not really knowing what to say, Takafumi thought for a moment. "Hatori's a good guy."

"Yeah... But I just can't talk to him just yet. Or Yuu."

"Yuu?"

"...It's complicated... Maybe..."

"Maybe...?"

"Well, you know me. I... I'm not the best person..."

"No, it's not like that... you're just very...dense."

"Dense?"

"Dense."

Chiaki sighs. "Ugh, I'm just like one of my heroines..."

* * *

"Guys, guys," Shinobu goes through Akihiko's laptop while An and Kazuto flip through notebooks. "Come look."

"What is it?" asks An.

They go through pictures of Misaki.

"Wow, he even got some childhood ones," Kazuto commented.

"How many are there exactly?" An asks. "He took so many..."

"Nah, not that much, just about 738- How he took these without Misaki noticing is what I'm curious about though."

...

"Misaki, what are you doing here?"

"Um... No reason..." Misaki occupies himself by folding the bear costume. "If you want to go back to sleep you can if you want."

"No, I'm wide awake now." Akihiko gets up and heads for the door.

"No!" Misaki blocks his way. "Don't go out there!"

"Why?"

"Be... Because... You finally got to rest after these past few days!" He pushes Akihiko back onto the bed. "Rest a little more!"

"Oh?" Akihiko studies him for a bit and smirks before pulling Misaki to him. "Rest a little more? Okay." He begins to run his hands under Misaki's shirt.

"Wait! I didn't mean this! I meant-"

"Oh, don't worry..." He kisses Misaki along his neck, "After this we can rest even more..."

...

"Gyaaaaaahhh!"

Shinobu, Kazuto, and An look up at the sound. "Dang it Misaki," Shinobu huffs, "That was supposed to be plan C! Now he can't come back with me to sing to Kamijou!"

"It was bound to happen," An giggles, reading through some of Akihiko's notes.

"Okay, I think I erased all of it," Shinobu closes Akihiko's laptop. "Let's go."

Kazuto holds up one of Akihiko's newest works. "Hey, doesn't this look like Ritsu-kun and Takano-san?"

"Whoa, what?" Shinobu grabs it and looks it over while An looks over his shoulder curiously. "It does!"

* * *

"Okay..." Sumiko glances around before sneaking into Ryuuichirou's office. "I'm-" She looks into the room, turns on the lights, and freezes.

Opening her mouth but not making a sound, she points at the two half naked men on Ryuuichirou's desk.

And she sort of spazzes out a little excitedly. "Oh... my-"

"Say nothing!" Ryuuichirou says, surprised that she came in. "Nothing!"

Taking rapidly deep breaths, she walks slowly, step by step, to the end of Ryuuichirou's desk. Her eyes go back and forth from Ryuuichirou to the laptop to Kaoru to the laptop again.

Seeing that Ryuuichirou's cell phone was also near the laptop, she grabs both and runs out quickly before anybody can say anything, turning back off the lights and shutting the door.

...

"Takano-san?" Hatori looks over at him, worried at the strangeness that was the head editor leaning back in his seat looking relaxed and half-lidded despite the mess around the department. "Are you alright?"

"I..." Masamune sighs, "I'm good... I... I just really want to go home..."

"I see. Are you sure you aren't hungry or anything? It's almost lunchtime anyway."

"I'm fine. Just go back to what you were doing," Masamune says, not noticing how Hatori and some other people give him weird looks.

"And you say you'd be bad at this..." Masamune whispers as one of his hands feel through the soft hair that was Ritsu's under his desk. "You're amazing..."

"Did you say something?" Hatori asks.

"No. Don't mind me."

* * *

Shouta sighs in irritation as he goes through the history within Eri's laptop. She, along with the other women, were currently fussing over little Shizukesa as she twirled and sang for them in all of her cuteness.

The history was a pattern of his blog's videos, then to something important, and back to the blog. It was like sorting colored straws by color and if they were damaged or not.

_'Delete. Delete... Don't delete- damn, I deleted that one...'_ Shouta sighs. He was sick of this. _'3 pages to go...'_

...

"Where are your parents?" asks one of the women to Shizukesa. "Do they work here?"

"No... But Uncle Takafumi does... And Uncle Shouta..."

"Eeh? Takafumi? Shouta?"

"Yokozawa... Takafumi? Kisa Shouta?" Shizukesa says, watching their reactions.

"What?" says another lady. "Yokozawa-san from Sales? And Kisa-san from Emerald?"

"We're playing a game!" Shizukesa twirls around. "Uncle Takafumi is a wolf and I'm a bear!" She then growls at them, but has her hands gestured in front of her like a cat.

"Soo cute!" They all continue to coo over her.

* * *

"Got it all!" Sumiko fists in the air as she closes the laptop. Then she looks through his phone. "Now let's see..."

"Hey," she looks up to see Ryuuichirou glare at her. "Can I have that back?"

"Soon... soon," she clears his memo about the url of the blog and gives it back to him. "Here."

"So..." she begins. "I won't say anything."

"You won't?"

She nods. "Just... how long have you guys known each other?"

"Since we were little."

"Ohmygosh, you guys are so cute!" she hands him his laptop and runs off. "See you!"

...

"Kamijou!" Shinobu rushes into his office. "I'm ready to-" He stops mid-sentence seeing only Miyagi in the room. "...Where's Kamijou?"

"...He went to lunch with his-"

Shinobu turns. "Thanks-"

"Shinobu, wait!"

"No thanks!" Shinobu runs.

To his horror as he made it out of the campus, he looks behind him to see Miyagi going after him. "Wait!"

"No way, old man! Let me live my life!"

...

"Got you," Takafumi sighs as he puts a hand on Shizukesa's head. "Now it's just Onodera..."

"Haha," Shizukesa smiles up at him. "Uncle has pretty ears!"

He, along with Chiaki, avoid eye contact with the staring women. Chiaki grabs one of her hands and tugs. "Let's go find Uncle Ritsu!" says Chiaki.

"Who are you?!" The women crowd all around Chiaki and pet his ears.

"Please... I don't like crowds..." Chiaki tries to speak over them, looking at Takafumi with pleading eyes for help.

_'1 more page...'_ Shouta thinks, all the while ignoring the chaos behind him from Eri's desk.

"Yokozawa-san..." Takafumi turns to see Ritsu walking to him still wearing his ears.

"Where were you?" he asks, and pokes him on the head once. "I caught you."

"N-no comment," Ritsu says, embarrassed. "Anyway, Succhan and An-chan texted me and they're done. Is Kisa-san done yet?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Then you win?" Ritsu smiles at him. "Feel relieved?"

"Yes... Do you think we can take off these ears now?"

"Not yet." They turn to see Ryuuichirou behind them. "Aww, you guys look cute!"

"Why us?!" Takafumi glares at him.

"Just felt like it," he waves as he walks off. "Now I have to go to lunch, bye!"

"That bastard..." Takafumi mutters.

Shouta goes up to them, exhausted. "I did it."

"And I win."

"Can we go now?" asks Ritsu.

"Yoshino?" They all turn to see Hatori with a surprised expression as he looks at Chiaki.

_'Oh yeah, Sapphire and Emerald are sort of neighbors...'_ Shouta remembers.

"U-uh..." Chiaki grabs Ritsu and they both run off into the conveniently open elevator.

"Who are they?!" The women crowd around Takafumi, Shouta, and Shizukesa now. "How do you know them? Are they your brothers or something?"

"Uncle Ritsu and Uncle Chiaki...?" She looks up at Takafumi. "Why did they go?"

"Ah, Shizukechi..." Sumiko comes over and beckons her close. "Let's go see your Papa!"

* * *

Shinobu sighs as he arrives back to the apartment, finally managing to lose Miyagi. Shutting the gate behind him, he looks to see Aito sitting on the grass with Arashi.

"You guys didn't tell me what was going on when Ane-ue and Kamijou-san called me to babysit," Aito says, helping Arashi stand.

"Usami and two other people found our videos so we split to erase the evidence."

Aito sighs. "You guys..."

"Hey!" Kazuto greets as he and An come in and go to them. "We bought some lunch for you guys."

"Did you feed her yet?" An asks Aito.

"Yes. We're just playing now."

...

"Yoshino-san, are you alright?" Ritsu supports Chiaki as he leans against him. They had thrown away their bunny ears.

"So... tired..."

"We'll be home soon."

"I... hate today..."

* * *

**Sorry I took long and it probably wasn't to your expectations. **

**If you're wondering what Ritsu gave Takafumi, you can imagine what you like. Those two are just being two embarrassing losers in the most affectionate way. It's like, they never imagined being friends so they're being weird about it half the time... **

**I found myself having homework and having bad procrastination skills. DX**


End file.
